°°°°°°°°°° CHRONIQUES DES INVOQUEURS °°°°°°°°°°
by One Winged ngel
Summary: Comment une race oublier, va se joindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Au programme, Fantasy Action Romance Drame. Je vais mettre Rémus et Sirius plus en avant, promis. Soyez sympa, laissez une review . Nouveau Chapitre: L'Exile .
1. Histoire des Invoqueurs: Le commencement

La plus part des personnages mis en scène dans cette fanfiction, appartiennent à Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent.

****

Chroniques des Invoqueurs

****

L'Histoire des Invoqueurs 

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Depuis la nuit des temps, la Terre portait en son sein 2 mondes bien différents. Celui des sorciers, les êtres magiques, plein de féerie et de créatures chimériques, et celui des moldus, les êtres de raison, régit par la science et le bon sens. Les sorciers et les moldus, selon les plus anciennes archives, ont toujours vécu séparé. Les seconds craignant les premiers comme des fléaux. Ainsi les sorciers se cachaient-ils des moldus, si bien que leur existence tomba dans l'oubli pour les être de raison.

Ils cohabitaient tant bien que mal sur la même terre. Les sorciers préservant leur monde de l'œil moldu, les moldus sécurisés dans leur ignorance.

Jusqu'au jour où une découverte bouleversa le monde des sorciers. Au XVI° siècle, un sorcier anglais du nom de Pollux Wellington découvrit d'étranges créatures. Il frôla plusieurs fois la mort en les rencontrant, mais c'était un aventurier. Ces créatures n'étaient pas matérielles comme les dragons, les elfes ou les trolls, elles étaient spirituelles. Wellington rencontra ces créatures ou ces spectres dans différents endroits de la planète. Dans une grotte sous-marine en Grèce, dans une largue étendue de neige en Russie, au creux d'un désert arabe... Il les étudia durant grande partit de sa vie, et conclu que ces créatures étaient le fruit d'une magie nouvelle qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait contrôler.

Lors qu'il exposa sa théorie au monde des sorciers, l'effet fut dévastateur. Les sorciers furent pris de panique devant cette révélation. Car a cet instant, ils comprirent qu'il n'était plus les maîtres absolus du monde de la magie, il existait des créatures aussi puissantes que terrifiantes qui échappaient à leur contrôle. 

Comment allait-ils réussir à cacher l'existence de la magie aux moldus si des créatures magiques échappaient à leur contrôle ? 

Il y eut des débats, des discussions, des conflits, et finalement un groupe de sorciers, dont Wellington était en tête, fut dépêché afin d'essayer de maîtriser ces créatures qu'ils dénommèrent : les Adages. 

Ils se mirent tous en route. Ils parcoururent ensemble la Terre, guidés par Pollux jusqu'aux différents repaires des Adages. Baguettes en main, il les attaquèrent de front imbécile qu'ils étaient. Les pertes furent immenses d'un lieu à l'autre, et les Adages ne furent jamais maîtrisés. Les sorciers périssaient et les Adages demeuraient. Les créatures semblaient attendre quelques chose dans leur implacable immobilité, elles ne se décidaient à réagir que lorsqu'un sorcier approchait, et là elles devenaient cruelles et féroces. Mais les défaites ne firent pas renoncer nos orgueilleux sorciers, ils continuèrent leur croisade à travers les terres qui les conduisit jusqu'en Afrique. Ce fut ici que la vie de Pollux Wellington et de ses compagnons, prit un autre tournant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner la charge contre une Adage dissimulée dans un baobab, ils virent un homme arriver vers elle sans crainte. Il était grand, la peau dorée par le soleil, de longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de fils gris, les yeux profonds, habillé d'une tunique en peau de bête joliment cousue, un bandeau orné de motifs géométriques attacher autour du front. Un indien s'en doute. Il ne remarqua pas leur présence, mais il avait senti la présence de l'Adage. Il s'approcha du baobab, joignit les mains et se courba pour le saluer. Il s'assit alors sur le sol en tailleur, et pria dans sa langue maternelle que les sorciers ne comprirent pas. Ils restèrent caché dans les hautes herbes à l'observer. Il pria ainsi jusqu'au soir, puis il se leva, et tendit une main ouverte vers l'arbre et prononça ces mots, toujours dans sa langue " Viens, li toi à moi à jamais esprit frère, de notre unité viendra notre force ". A ces mots, l'Adage sortit de son repaire et se fit voir sous sa véritable forme un majestueux Lion de flamme. L'homme poursuivit "Soyons lier à jamais, toi Lion des terres noires, et moi Vent du Nord ". L'adage s'approcha de lui, lui tourna autour, et finalement devint un nuage de fumée et de poussière rougeoyante. L'homme ouvrit sa chemise, découvrant son torse, et écarta ses 2 bras. L'Adage sous sa nouvelle forme, s'introduit dans la poitrine de l'homme, lassant un passage une maque de griffure, " Tu coule maintenant dans mes veines frère " Conclu l'Indien. Devant cette scène, Pollux et ses compagnons lâchèrent un crie d'ébahissement.

Vent du Nord les surprit alors cacher derrière les herbes à l'épier. Il se tourna vers eux et dit d'une voix haute et claire dans un anglais mitigé :

" Je me nomme Vent du Nord, je ne suis plus d'aucune tribu. Et vous qui êtes vous, hommes blancs, qui sillonnent la terre pour nuire à nos esprits frères ? "

Pollux se leva et avança hors de sa cachette vers Vent du Nord. Il lui tendit une main amicale.

" Je suis Pollux Wellington, moi et mon équipe cherchons à maîtriser ces Adages, vos esprits frères "

Vent le regarda de plus près comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un visage pâle, et dit :

" Sorcier. Range ta baguette, car les Adages, comme tu les nommes ne se maîtrise pas. Il se lie à jamais à leur invoqueur et lui prête sa force. Là est sa seule destinée, et il n'attend qu'elle "

Les compagnons de Pollux, étaient eu aussi sortit de leurs cachettes, et avaient formé un cercle autours de Vent du Nord. On entendait murmurer dans leur ronde, le nom des êtres capables de maîtriser les Adages " Invoqueur... ".

" Comment savez vous que nous sommes des sorciers ? " Bégaya Pollux.

" Bien des choses, nous sont révélé, l'instinct des invoqueurs les guident vers la magie "

" Nous avons des questions à vous posé... "

" Il est tard, faisons un feu, Vent du Nord vous contera tout ce que vous voudrez savoir, mais d'abord asseyons-nous ".

Il passèrent la nuit autour du feu à parler avec Vent du Nord. Il leurs apprit que les invoqueurs, contrairement aux sorciers, étaient capable de maîtriser la magie extérieure, celle du monde, alors que les sorciers maîtrisaient la magie intérieure, qui leurs étaient propre à chacun. Il leurs révéla également l'existence d'autres invoqueurs qui parcourait eux aussi la terre à la recherche de leur Adage. Que certain c'était regrouper dans un village au Mexique, du nom de Vahaladilem, pour trouver la tranquillité qu'ils ne trouvaient pas en vivant avec les moldus.

Une question taraudait Wellington, depuis quand, les invoqueurs et les Adages existait-ils ? Il osa enfin poser sa question quand tous ses hommes furent endormis. Vent du Nord lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, aucune archives n'avaient été gardées, que seul leur subsistait une légende :

__

Borone, le Dieu Monde, 

Eut avec Myelle la Déesse des cieux,

De nombreux enfants dieux, 

Les Adages, qui peuplaient Terre.

Puis Rausée Fille du matin,

Créa, sous ordre de Monde, les humains.

Mais la Terre ne devint plus que chaos et guerre.

Les Adages contre les humains, 

ne supportant pas leurs nouveaux frères.

Borone ne pouvant laisser faire,

Ôta la chair matérielle de ses enfants, 

et la magie spirituelle de tous les humains.

Seuls ceux protégés par Rausée furent épargnés.

Il dit à ses enfants,

Maintenant vous n'êtes que moitié,

Vous désigneriez parmi les hommes un esprit frère

Pour vous compléter.

Monde imposa la symbiose à ses enfants, 

Leur laissant le droit de choisir leur élu à naître.

Ainsi vint à nouveau la paix.

****

Ainsi naquirent les invoqueurs.

Voici la légende de la troisième race du monde.

****

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Histoire des Invoqueurs : La Fin

La plus part des personnages mis en scène dans cette fanfiction, appartiennent à Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Il y a une légère allusion au jeux Final Fantasy.

****

Chroniques des Invoqueurs

****

L'Histoire des Invoqueurs

Chapitre 2 : La Fin

Wellington, qui venait de faire la plus grande découverte de sa vie, s'empressa de convaincre Vent du Nord que les invoqueurs serait accueillit par la liesse dans le monde des sorciers, que leur pouvoir d'invocations était un don inestimable, et qu'il serait d'une grande aide aux sorciers. Il était naïf, plein de bon sentiment, et croyait chaque mot qu'il prononçait à son nouvel ami.

Mais Pollux était un homme ambitieux, ramener Vent du Nord au grand conseil des sorciers, et leur faire part de sa découverte ne suffisait pas. Il voulait ramener tout les invoqueurs, les intégrer comme il avait promis dans le monde de la magie.

Le lendemain, Vent du Nord, Pollux, et ses compagnons entamèrent un long voyage jusqu'aux côtes Mexicaines...

Il atteignirent enfin le village des invoqueurs : Vahaladilem. Wellington et ses hommes restèrent quelques mois. Ils étudièrent les Adages, contrôler par les invoqueurs et furent ébahis devant les différentes cultures, ethnies, que représentant la troisième race. Vahaladilem était un paradis de tolérance, et d'échange. 

Wellington et ses hommes convainquirent même certains d'entre eux de les suivre jusqu'en Angleterre. Les élus des Adages étaient bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui les attendaient hors de leur petit paradis. Un bon nombre d'entre aux partirent pou l'Angleterre, emplit de rêve d'une nouvelle vie, avec les compagnons de Wellington. Ce dernier, à présent vieux et usé par les voyages, fini ses jours dans le calme de Vahaladilem.

L'arriver des invoqueurs dans le monde des sorciers n'avait donné lieu à aucune liesse. Il n'y avait eu que jalousie et méfiance. Les nouveaux arrivants furent interroger, étudier, utiliser. Personne ne les avait accueillit les bras ouverts comme le leur avait promis Pollux Wellington. 

Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient rejetés par les sorciers. Leurs pouvoirs les effrayaient...

Au début du XVII° siècle, le grand conseil sorcier, lança secrètement une purge contre les invoqueurs. La plus part de ceux qui avaient décidé de rester en Europe, furent massacrés.

L'hécatombe prit fin, fin XVIII° avec l'arriver d'Archimède de Beaucourt a la présidence du grand conseil. Un décret fut voté contre la purge. Mais la crainte des invoqueurs persistait.

Les survivants avaient fuit et étaient rentrés chez eux à Vahaladilem, où ils vécurent loin des sorciers, et des moldus dans la prospérité la plus complète. 

Pourtant, au XX° siècle, en l'année 1985, une chose terrible arriva. La prospérité de Vahaladilem fut brisée par un traître à son sang. Un invoqueur du nom d'Anselm, avait décider de s'approprier toutes les Adages et de régner ainsi, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, en maître des 2 mondes Même si pour cela, il devait décimer tout Vahaladilem. 

Anselm étaient puissant, il s'était lié à une adage du nom d'Exodus, une mauvaise Adages, un démon du Chaos, destructeur et manipulateur. Ces attaques étaient d'une puissance dévastatrices et elle donnait à Anselm le don de charmer hommes et Adages, un don maudit. Il agit dans la nuit du 19 décembre 1985, chaumières après chaumières il massacra leurs habitants, homme, femmes, et enfants, couvert par le silence de la nuit. Certains invoqueurs ameutés par les cries tentèrent de lui résister tant bien que mal, sans aucun succès. Il mit le village à feu et à sang. 

Mais dans les tréfonds du village, certaines femmes invoqueurs réussirent à sauver, leur bien le plus précieux. Elles mirent leurs enfants, dans des barques, murmurèrent des incantations afin de leur faire don de leurs Adages, et les laissèrent dériver sur les eaux agitées de l'Atlantique entre les mains de 2 Adages : Borée, aux ailes blanches, maîtresse des vents, et Lorelei, sirène qui commande aux océans.

Pendant qu'Anselm volait les Adages aux dépouilles des invoqueurs, l'espoir de tout un peuple gazouillait gentiment bercer par les vagues.

Lorsqu'il découvrit la supercherie, il était trop tard pour tuer ces enfants, ils avaient déjà parcouru une distance incroyable, grâce aux bon soin de Borée, il se vengea alors sur leur mères. Il jura de revenir chercher son dut, quand les petits arriveraient à maîtriser l'art de l'invocation. **Ainsi mourut la race des invoqueurs**, espérant renaître de ses cendres.

  
  
Après la catastrophe de Vahaladilem, les sorciers furent à la fois écœurés par tant d'horreur, mais aussi déshonorés par leur odieux comportement envers les invoqueurs. 

On n'entendit plus parler d'Anselm depuis cette nuit là. On finit par l'oublié, lui et l'histoire des invoqueurs, trop pris par un autre ennemi.

Notre histoire commence 15 années plus tard, alors que dans le monde des sorciers le fléau, celui-don-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réapparut, et l'Ordre du Phénix mis en place.

****

Fin du chapitre 2

****

Note : **Vous pouvez laisser des rewiews si vous le souhaitez. Merci**.


	3. Page de Pub

**Interlude sans intérêt**

Mary Sue à Poudlard

La nouvelle élève Mary Sue savança dans la grand salle. Tout les élèves de toute les maisons se retournait sur son passage. Elle était très belle avec ses long cheveux blond noir de jais et ses yeux vert iréel, et surtout avec ses gros seins. Elle s'avança avec grace et sensualité, c'est à dire, enremuer les fesses comme un mannequin de chez Elit « Bonjours, je suis une nouvelles élèves pafaite et je m'appelle Marye Sue » déclare-t-elle .L'auteur donne plein de détails sur son physique d'actrice pornographique.

Mary Sue s'assied à la table de sa maison, les Gryffondors (Original n'est ce pas). Comme Mary Sue s'ennuyait, et qu'il faut bien que cette fille justifie son arriver dans Poudlard, par une histoire d'amour, elle decida de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ... Harry Potter ( parce que toute les Mary Sue sont destinée à tombé amoureuse d'Harry Potter et vis versa). « Wouah, Harry comme tu es beau avec tout tes muscles, que tu as gagner pendant les 2 mois de vacances, où le gentil garçon frêle à lunette toute moche c'est transformer en athlète membré à la Roco S. Tu veux que je te montre mon Q ? »

Donc elle avait décider de justifier sa présence dans une fanfiction par uneromance avec le héros, mais ce n'était pas assez... Il fallait aussi trouver un facteur mélodramatique pour rendre l'histoire un peu moins stupide, la lycanthropie étant réserver pour les fictions avec Rémus Lupin, et le rôle de sauveur étant réservé exclusivement au héros, nous décidons de volé une idée d'un célèbre dont on ne dira pas qu'il s'agit de W. Shakspeare, et d'intégrer dans le scénario un terrible secret (Tatadam).

Marie Sue est la fille du pire ennemie d'Harry, Lord Voldemort (ou alors sa soeur jumelle perdue qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout ou autre liens famillial qui ne tient pas debout ). Elle esaye tant bien que mal de caché son terrible secret, mais comme elle et trop puissante ( le Mary Sue sont toujours très puissante) elle se plante comme une merde (en générale, c'est quelqu'un qui lui dit une méchanceté « Mary Sue, tes cheveux sont tout emmelés » « Quoi, tient prend sa dans ta face tête de pizza, AvadaKedavraStupéfixKamehameha » « Argh! J'ai très mal » « c'est normal, je suis puissante car je suis la fille du Lord noir ») et Harry Potter le découvre. S'en suis, des monologue larmoyant parsemé de pétales de roses. « Oh Harry Potter pkoi est tu Harry Potter? ».

Ou alors dans un autre genre, l'héroïne découvre elle même que Lord Voldemort est son père. « Mary Sue, je suis ton père. Shhhhh Shhhhh » « NAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnn ».

Finalement Marye Sue renie son nom et sa patrie, et se joint aux gentils avec d'Harry pour combattre son père et les méchants (Force Rose à l'attaque, Biolaser B.X 4000). Puis, les gentils gagnent (après au moins 3 lignes de suspence et un méga-supra-robot-Biouman) .

Comme tout bon Happy End, Le héros et l'héroïne se livre à des expériences sexuelles plus que douteuse que l'auteur se feras un devoirs de nous décrire avec grande précisions. C'est donc dans une gigantesque partouze ou tous fornique comme des lapinou que s'achève cette brève histoire .

**Note de L'Auteur : je suis profondement désolée pour se pétage de pile. Mais je n'ai pas accés à un ordinateur assez longtemps pour écrire un chapitre de cette fic ou de l'autre. Alors je vous fait pasienter devant une page de pub... euh... une histoire de Mary Sue.**

**Je vais laisser les fautes parce que là j'ai plus du tout le temps de me relire, Pardon. Ge soui Daisoler.**


	4. La renaissance : Destins Liés

La plus part des personnages mis en scène dans cette fanfiction, appartiennent à Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent.

****

Chroniques des Invoqueurs

La renaissance

Chapitre 1 : Destins liés

La Forêt Blanche. Grandiose avec ses arbres décharnés recouverts de neige et dans toute la surface quelle occupait à elle toute seule. On la dit maudite, peuplée de créatures terrifiantes. Il y a bien longtemps de ça que les bûcherons de la région ont renoncé à besogner cette forêt, préférant égorger les forêts plus au sud, là bas, les arbres sont muets, alors qu'ici, ils gémissent, se plaignent parfois même hurlent. Plus personne de nos jours ne s'y risque, ne serait ce qu'à sa lisière.

Si un jour, vous avez le courage de vous y aventurer, de venir vous perdre dans cet enfer de neige et de bois mort, et la folie suicidaire de vouloir atteindre son cœur, vous y ferais une découverte fabuleuse. Car au cœur de l'immense forêt blanche, se dresse l'HESTIA, La Haute Ecole Sofia Théllos des Invoqueurs d'Angleterre, sans doute mieux caché que Poudlard elle-même. Dissimulé aux yeux de tous, sorciers, et moldus.

Ces bâtiments d'un blanc immaculés se fondant dans la neige, recouvert de ronces et de végétations assoupies par le mordant de l'hiver, feraient croire ses locaux abandonnés depuis des siècles. Pourtant, au creux de la forêt blanche, Les survivants, les enfants de Vahaladilem s'épanouissent dans le plus grand secret.

Un homme, est à l'origine de tout cela, un sorcier dénommé Reinhardt J. Kramer. C'est le lourd poids de son passé, ou peut être est ce tout simplement sa destinée qui le conduisit à lier sa vie à tout jamais à la race des invoqueurs.

Reinhardt était un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, solidement battit, il avait les yeux et les cheveux clair qui contraste avec sa peau dorée. Souvent mal rasé, et ayant des cernes creusés sous les yeux**, **il avait , la plus part du temps, l'air d'un vieil ours mal léché. Il est aujourd'hui le directeur de l'HESTIA, c'est lui qui a sauvé les enfants de Vahaladilem, et les a pris sous son aile protectrice. Voici son histoire...

°°°

__

Il y a de cela 15 années, un matin de décembre, Reinhardt avait sillonné les débris et les cendres de Vahaladilem à la rechercher de sa femme Sofia Théllos-Kramer, Anthropologue de renom, qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Il la retrouva, au milieu de corps d'hommes et de femmes, morte, le visage couvert de sang, apaiser à tout jamais de toute douleur.

Il pleura toute l'eau de son corps, hurla, réclama de l'aide, mais personne ne répondait à ses appels désespérer. Il était seul, au milieu d'un charnier de corps mutilés, témoin impuissant du génocide des invoqueurs.

Entre ses sanglots, et ses crie de douleur, il entendit un souffle saccadé. Il lâcha le corps de sa femme qu'il avait bercé et recouvert de larmes, et s'approchât de la rive du fleuve qui traversait le village.

Des corps inertes de femmes gisaient au sol, mais l'une d'entre elle semblait encore respirer. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, dans un sursaut de vie, elle lui empoigna le col, et l'approcha de son visage. Elle eut énormément de mal à articuler, de toute évidence, elle était mourant, mais une force inconnue la maintenait en vie afin d'accomplir sa dernière mission. "L...les...fants...re...trouve...enfants" , puis elle pointa du doigt les barques détruite.

Reinhardt se dirigea vers les barques, mais ne trouva rien, soudain, il se rendit compte qu'une des attache était vide, et il compris tout. Il courut vers la femme pour la questionner sur la destination de la barque et de son contenu, mais pour elle il était trop tard, sa mission accomplit, a bout de force elle s'était laisser prendre par la mort. Il lui ferma les yeux, repris le corps de sa femme afin de lui offrir des funérailles descentes, et quitta Vahaladilem pour toujours.

__

De retour dans le monde des sorcier, a son grand désarroi, il ne trouva pas d'oreilles compatissante dans le conseil sorciers, la triste fin des invoqueurs leurs était égale car les mangemorts couraient encore impunie. Il obtient tout de même la mis en place d'autre portoloins afin qu'un groupe de volontaire ailles sur place enterré les corps des défunts.

__

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à en rester là, enterré les corps, et oublier les enfants, c'était impossible, il était trop impliqué. Il eut un déclic ce jours là, une illumination sur son destin. Il était Reinhardt J. Kramer descendant de Joseph Aaron Kramer, membre d'équipage de Pollux Wellington, il avait épouser Sofia Théllos une anthropologue spécialisé dans la cultures des invoqueurs, il avait également été le premier témoin du génocide de leur race. Chaque moment fort de sa vie, dés sa naissance, avait été marqué par le seau de la 3° race. Sa destinée était indéniablement lié à celle des invoqueurs.

__

A présent il était plus fort, doté d'une mission de la plus haute importance, retrouver et protéger les descendant des invoqueurs, comme l'avait fait ses aïeux et sa femme. Mais le temps lui était compté, s'il voulait secourir les enfants. Il mit tout en œuvres magiquement et physiquement pour les retrouver.

Dans la journée, grâce au pendule, il avait réussit à localiser la barque qui dérivait le long du fleuve plus au sud de Vahaladilem, mais ces pouvoirs trop faible l'empêchait de faire plus, il ne pouvait pas les ramener sur la terre ferme seul. Il alla frapper à la porte de Nicolas Flamel un grand Alchimiste qui avait était son maître à penser à une époque.

C'est un homme fatigué, éreinté, nerveux, et accablé par la douleur qui se présenta devant M. Flamel, il lui expliqua maladroitement ce que c'était passé, ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Nicolas Flamel fut touché par le récit de son disciple, et par la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Le vieil homme était à présent lui aussi impliqué, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants mourir devant le mépris totale des sorciers, il serait coupable de meurtre, il accepta de lui prêter main forte.

Nicolas Flamel avait en sa possession un robuste Hippogriffes du nom de Rufus, et c'est lui qui serait charger de ramener les enfants. Kramer, Flamel, et Rufus, se rendirent vêtu d'une cape d'invisibilité dans le palais où siégeait le grand conseil. Toujours dans la plus grande discrétion, il se faufilèrent dans la salle des déplacement, ou était disposée les portoloins qui les menait à toute les destination répertorier. Dans le couloir dénommé Amérique du sud, il regardait les portoloins disposée à droite et à gauche à la recherche de celui qui portait l'annotation Vahaladilem.

__

A Vahaladilem , le soleil venait de se lever, ça faisait bientôt 2 jours que les enfants dérivaient sur le fleuve, livrés à eux même. Nicolas murmura une incantation de longue-vue à Rufus afin qu'il puisse les retrouver plus facilement, Reinhardt lui attacha une carde autours du cou pour qu'il puisse attacher la barque à l'autre extrémité . Il le laissèrent partir suivant le fleuve en direction du sud, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre qu'il revienne en espérant qu'il les retrouverait.

Sur les rives du fleuve Ouhan , deux sorciers attendaient en se rongeant les sang le retours d'un hippogriffe. Le temps passait lentement, seconde après seconde minutes après minutes.

Quand soudain, alors que le soleil atteignait son Zénith, Rufus revient, tirant une barque à contre courant, celle si transportait de jeune enfants et même des nourrissons entassé les un sur les autre.13 en tout , 13 survivants, affamée fatigué et apeuré mais vivants. Nicolas et son disciple étaient soulager, et euphorique. Rufus tira la barque sur la rive, et se posa enfin.

Reinhardt se précipita vers les enfant, il allait prendre en main un des bébé, quand soudain la plus âgées des enfants, une gamine diaphane s'interposa. Il la regarda, si petite, 8 ans tout au plus, essayant de protéger ses frères contre vents et marrée. De plus, elle ressemblait tellement à sa femme. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit " Je suis là pour vous aider, ai confiance en moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Tu verras tout ira bien maintenant. Je me nomme Reinhardt Kramer. Et toi petite ? ". L'enfant parut rassuré, elle se laissa faire quand Reinhardt la pris dans ses bras. " Anthéa... " murmura t'elle.

Nicolas, prenait dans ses bras , les plus jeunes, tandis que les plus âgés montait avec enthousiasme sur le dos de Rufus, comme si rien de toutes ces atrocités n'avait eu lieu. Ils étaient tellement jeune et innocents !

__

Ils les ramenèrent tous à Londres , trouvèrent des volontaire afin de s'occuper des petits, des connaissance à Nicolas Flamel. Reinhardt et ce dernier jugèrent bon de ne pas mentionné leurs appartenance à la race des invoqueurs aux familles d'accueil. Il les firent passer pour Crac mol . Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver des personnes en mal d'enfants qui accepteraient de prendre en charge les plus jeunes. C'était plus difficiles pour les 2 enfants les plus âgés.

Nicolas et sa femme s'attachèrent à ce petit garçon de 5 ans nommé Octavian Pendragon, il le prirent finalement avec eux, pour leurs plus grand bonheur. Quant à Anthéa, la petite fille de 7 ans, c'est Reinhardt qui en prit soin, la traitant comme son propre enfants, lui donnant l'amour de 2 parents et même son nom.

__

Bien vite la question de leurs avenir se posa, aux 2 protagonistes. Selon les études de Sofia, le pouvoir des invoqueurs ne se révélait qu'une fois l'adolescence venu, vers l'âge de 15 ans. Comment ces enfants allait-il réussir à maîtriser leurs Adages? Il n'existait plus aucun invoqueurs expérimenter vivant, mis à part Anselm. Il était nécessaire de prévoir une institution capable de les prendre en charge, de les aider à la maîtrise des Adages, quand ceux ci manifesteront les premiers signes de magie.

Reinhardt prit la décision de créer une école d'invoqueurs, il trouva un lieux reclus, loin de toute civilisation sorcière ou moldu, il se chargea également de trouver des professeurs digne de confiance affin de former les enfants. C'est ainsi que fut créer l'HESTIA.

°°°

Ce récit est inspiré par les carnets personnelle de Nicolas Flamel, intitulés Chroniques des Invoqueurs, livre 2 : La Renaissance , retrouver après sa mort après plus de 600 ans de vécu.

Aujourd'hui, Reinhardt J. Kramer, est arriver à ses fins. Il a trouvé un lieu assez reclus pour accueillir l'HESTIA. Après les 15 ans d'Anthéa, il devenait urgent de trouver des sorciers capable de prendre en charge des enfants au pouvoir immense, et acceptant, eux aussi, de quitter le monde des sorcier. Il lui fallait des exclues, des personne qui rejette l'autorité du conseil sorciers. Après ce qui c'était passer avec le Lord noir, ça n'a pas été difficile.

Il lui fallait au moins 3 personnes qualifier. Une pour l'aspect psychique, le contrôle de la magie et des Adages, une pour l'aspect physique, les combats, et une autre pour la culture, une institutrice en quelque sorte.

Pour cette dernière tâche, il chercha dans ses connaissances. Effectivement, sa femme avait une amie médicomage, une certaine Mme Carnot, une femme de confiance. Elle lui avait offert son soutient après la mort de Sofia. Au dernière nouvelle, elle et son mari avaient perdu leur unique fils lors d'un attentat mangemorts. La pauvre femme était abattu, elle avait quitté son emploi à Sainte Mangouste . Depuis, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelles d'elle.

Par chance, les Carnot n'avait pas déménagé depuis. Et quand Reinhardt vint leurs rendre visite, il lui firent bon accueil. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il avait devant lui des personnes profondément blessé.

Il leurs dit toute la vérité sur les invoqueurs, sur Vahaladilem, sur l'HESTIA, qu'il venait de construire. Et enfin, leurs proposa une place dans cet établissement loin des moldus et des sorciers, et près des enfant. Mme Elie Carnot avait 55 ans, et elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres enfants. La perspective de travailler proche d'eux, la séduit aussitôt. Même si pour cela, elle devait quitter le monde des sorciers, de toute façon elle n'avait plus confiance en eux, il avait laissé son fils mourir. Elle accepta aussitôt. Son mari Georges se plia à sa volonté.

Pour les 2 autres professeurs, ce fut Nicolas Flamel qui les contacta. Il avait une ancienne professeur de Divination à Poudlard Yseult Régnier. Cette femme avait des dons psychique très développer, mais il n'était pas reconnue par la plus part de ses collègues professeurs, et encore moins par la communauté des sorcière. Une nuit elle eut une vision du retour d'Anselm. Elle essaya de prévenir le ministère, sans succès. Il l'a prenait tous pour une originale. Elle venait de se faire licencier, quand Reinhardt la contacta. Elle accepta immédiatement ce poste.

Le dernier professeur s'appelait Balthazar. Cet ancien auror avait quitté ses fonction suite aux décès de ses coéquipier. Le ministère n'a pas jugé bon de dédommager, les veuves et de les gratifié d'une médaille d'honneur, c'est alors que Balthazar a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme ces coéquipier, mort pour une nation qui les méprise. Suite à ça, Il a préféré quitter Londres et a voyagé dans le monde. Nicolas Flamel le convoqua en sa demeure, pour lui proposer ce poste. Ça première réaction fut de refuser. Mais ce bon vieux Nicolas avait plus d'un tour dans sa barbe. Voilà ce qu'il lui dit.

" Ces enfants vont être confronté au retour de leur pire ennemie, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le ministère pour les défendre, regarder ce qui est arriver à vos coéquipier. S'ils veulent avoir une chance de survivrent, ils ne peuvent compter que sur leurs propre pouvoirs. Mais pour cela il faut que quelqu'un les aide à les développer. Vous pouvez le faire, vous êtes un expert du combat. La vrai question est de savoir si vous voulez le faire. Balthazar, voulez vous aider ces enfants à vivre ? " Balthazar pris ses fonction dés le lendemain.

Prés de 6 ans après avoir recruter les professeurs. Tous les élèves avaient intégré l'HESTIA, 13 en tout...

****

Fin du chapitre

****

Note : Merci à Dreyd, Tinkerbell7, et Sleepy Angel - Lucile


	5. La renaissance :Le clan des 13

****

Chroniques des invoqueurs

Livre 2 : La Renaissance

__

Chapitre 2 : Le clan des 13

****

" Ce sont MES Affaires! " Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés.

" Et ça t'a tué de me prêter cette jupe Redfield ? " Répondit effrontément une autre à la peau d'ébène.

" C'EST PAS LA QUESTION. Si déjà je suis OBLIGER à partager une chambre avec TOI, Je... "

" MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ! " Anthéa venait d'entré dans la pièce, elle avait beaucoup grandit. Du haut de ces 22 ans, elle était devenue une femme magnifique. " Lilo! Ney ! C'est quoi encore votre problème? On entend que vous dans le dortoir des filles. Vous avez même fait peur à Rufus " Elle fusillait les 2 jeunes filles de son regard bleu glacial. Elle était l'aînée de tout les invoqueurs, c'était elle qui était charger de remettre de l'ordre.

Les 2 jeunes filles s'étaient tût. A présent, elles se tenaient toutes les 2 droites, comme au garde à vous. Elles lui répondirent en même temps dans une cacophonie incompréhensible.

" Elle m'apiquémajupesansrienmedire.jesuispasdutoutd'accordaveccetteattitude "

" C'estellequiacommenceracrié. Jeluiavaitjusteemprunterunejupe "

" JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN " Reprit Anthéa en haussant la voie. " Quoiqu'il en soit. C'est encore une fois pour des broutilles que vous vous êtes permissent de hurler à la mort. On en a tous assez de votre attitude. Emma, Fay, Ninon et moi on en peu plus. "

" C'est pas moi qui ai choisit de partager ma chambre avec elle ! " Rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ondulés.

" Lilo! Il n'y a que 4 chambres disponibles dans le dortoir des filles alors que nous somment 6. On a mit Fay et Ninon ensemble parce qu'elle on le même âge et elle s'entende très bien. Vous avez à peine 1 ans de différence et c'est une véritable catastrophe dés que vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce. "

Ney prit la parole d'un ton dédaigneux " Tu n'as qu'a l'installé dans la chambre de Pietro, elle attend que ça de toute façon "

Lilo s'avança vers elle et la prit par le col " Ce qui c'est passé entre moi et Magnus Pietro ne te regarde absolument pas, alors tes réflexions tu te les garde. "

" Ca suffit! Vous êtes vraiment des pestes. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, le professeur Balthazar nous attend. Si j'étais vous, je ne serais pas en retard. " Sur ce, Anthéa sortit de leur chambre.

Lilo et Ney se jetèrent un regarde meurtrier, et se préparèrent chacune dans leur coin. Il était hors de question d'arriver en retard au cours de combat armé avec Balthazar. Elles se feraient découper en morceaux par ce dernier.

Elles allaient se mettre en route, quand la petite Emma entra dans la pièce. Emma était une petite fille de 7 ans aux yeux chocolat et aux cheveux roux couper en carré. Elle était née après la catastrophe de Vahaladilem, ce qui voulait dire qu'un des enfants était mort, il y a 7 ans de ça. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Quand un invoqueurs péri, la seconde même de sa mort, un autre naît. Elle s'approcha des 2 jeunes filles en sautillant.

" Alors, vous avez fini de crier ? "

" Oui, ma petite chérie, la méchante Lilo a arrêté de crisé. Maintenant va t'amuser avec Rufus, tu n'es pas encore en âge de manier une arme. " Dit Ney

En réponse, Lilo lui tira la langue et partit vers la salle de cours où les attendait Balthazar.

Lilo avait 18 ans, c'était une jeune fille de petite taille aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés et aux yeux d'une étrange couleur noisette qui tirait sur le jaune. Elle avait intégré l'HESTIA, il y a 4 ans, lorsque pour la première fois, ses dons d'invoqueur c'était révélé. Elle avait 14 ans, c'était un mardi matin à son collège en cours d'informatique. Une gamine passe devant elle et l'insulte, Lilo ne répond pas et retient sa colère en elle. Mais elle ne put se retenir bien longtemps, elle allait se jeter sur elle quand soudain un courant électrique, un éclair venue de la paume de sa main à court-circuiter tous les appareils dans la pièce. Le soir même, Reinhardt Kramer était venue l'emmener à l'HESTIA. Elle y vit maintenant avec d'autres personnes comme elle.

Ils étaient en tous 13. Il y avait elle, Ney Infala sa colocataire et à la fois pire ennemie, Fay Wu et Ninon Emmerich les inséparables, la petite Emma Pasteur et enfin Anthéa Kramer, leurs " grande sœur " à la fois crainte et respecter. Du coté des garçon, il y avait Notus Léonart, son meilleur ami, Magnus Pietro, son ancien petit ami, Sidonius (Sid par pitié) Ryhan, Léon Northwind et Virgil Jones, Amadeo et Octavian Pendragon, l'aînée des garçon. Tous ont intégré l'HESTIA pour apprendre à maîtrise les dons, et leurs Adages. Ils progressaient plus ou moins vite, certain maîtrisaient déjà totalement leur Adage et les dons qu'elle leur donnait, d'autres apprenaient à le faire, et puis il y avait Pendragon. C'etait un jeune homme de 20 ans, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus très foncés. Octavian Pendragon a intégré l'HESTIA il y a 5 ans, à la suite d'une vision d'Anthéa. Il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre don magique, c'est désespérant.

Tous ce beau petit monde, mis à part Emma qui était laisser au bon soin d'un hippogriffe vieillot, se rendait en traînant les pieds au cours de combat armé du professeur Balthazar. Le professeur Balthazar avait un physique assez impressionnant, très grand, très musclé, et la peau très foncée. Il assurait les cours de combat à main nue, combat armé, combat magique et condition physique. En résumé, cet homme prenait un malin plaisir à les épuisé. On ne rigolait pas avec le professeur Balthazar, sinon on avait de grande chance de se faire atomiser.

" Bonjour jeunes gens, vous voilà tous. Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Alors comme d'habitude échauffer vous un peu avant de commencer. Après je dit Notus, Octavian, Virgil et Lilo aux sabres, Ney et Léon cherchez vous des griffes, Amadeo, Sid' les lances. Fay, Ninon, Anthéa et Magnus, vous rester au sabre en bois pour l'instant. Vous vous mettraient par 2 et vous vous entraîneraient un peu... "

  
  
**Tous se mirent en place, Magnus rejoignit Anthéa en ronchonnant.**

Magnus, bien que très doué aux combat à mains nue, était souvent réduit à s'entraîner avec les filles. Pour cause, son Adage était le Phénix dans tout sa splendeur, le seul problème, c'était qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler les dons qui en découlaient, alors si lors d'un combat il brûle le bois des lances ou chauffe à blanc son sabre, il risquait de connaître une triste fin. Il avait 18 ans, c'était un beau jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns, très impulsif, ce qui lui jouait des tours.

Ils avaient tous enfilé un gilet qui les protégeait des coups trop violents. Lilo et Notus c'était mis ensemble comme à leur habitude. Amadeo et Sid s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leur coin, en matière d'armes à longue portée, ils étaient les meilleurs. Ney en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Léon, elle avait beau être une fille, Ney était grande et musclée, et surtout le pauvre Léon avait 4 ans de moins que cette dernière. Fay et Ninon semblaient bien s'amuser toutes les 2. Et Virgil bien que beaucoup plus jeune qu'Octavian, avait largement le dessus. L'entraîner se déroulait plutôt bien.

Soudain, alors que le rythmes des exercices s'intensifiait, un éclair crépita bruyamment. Balthazar courut vers Notus.

" Pas de mort ? "

" Non, non, ça va, heureusement que le manche et protéger par du caoutchouc. "

" Heureusement. Lilo je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé? " Dit il d'un ton tranchant.

" Ben! Apparemment, mon manche il est pas protéger par du caoutchouc, parce qu'un léger (tout tout petit) éclair et sortit de ma paume, a traversé le sabre de tout son long, et quant le sabre de Notus a touché le mien... Boum! "

  
  
**" Boum?! "**  
  
**" Oui professeur Boum! "**  
  
**" Et pourquoi cet éclair et sortit de ta paume? Je te rappelle que nous sommes en cours de combat armé, pas de combat magique "**  
  
**" Désolée " Dit elle avec un sourire innocent**

" Ça sert à rien d'être désolée. Tu aurais pu tuer Notus. Tu va aller t'amuser avec les filles et Magnus, tu ne toucheras plus aucune armes qui peut servir de conducteur avant longtemps, crois-moi "

Lilo reposa son sabre, elle pris un sabre en bois et s'avança vers Magnus. Celui ci lui adressa un vague " bienvenue dans le club " en jetant un des sabres complètement carbonisé. Elle lui répondit par un sourire dégoûté.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, alors que Balthazar hurlait quelque chose dans le style " C'était nul, il va encore falloir travailler dur bande de larves ".

Il avait ½ heure pour se changer et se reposer un peu avant le cours de maîtrise des Adages du professeur Régnier. La plupart des élèves sortirent dans la cours afin de profiter de la neige qui était tomber en couche épaisse cette nuit. Emma, les attendait dehors sur le dos de Rufus (apparemment frigorifié). La forêt Blanche était absolument merveilleuse à cette heure de la journée, quand le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et s'amusait à faire étincelée les flocons. La cour de l'HESTIA était vaste, en son centre, se dressait une fontaine représentant plusieurs hippogriffes et une femme, dont l'eau était gelée. L'endroit idéal pour des batailles de boule de neiges.

La sonnerie retentit, le professeur Régnier les attendait devant la porte. Une femme longissime, avec les cheveux très long et roux, toujours habillé d'une robe verte. C'était une femme avec un visage doux et bienveillant, les yeux cernés, on aurait aussi pu la qualifié d'excentrique.

" Allons, allons, on se dépêche, prenez place et surtout mettez-vous à votre aise "

La salle de cours ressemblait à une minuscule arène circulaire, avec 3 gradins recouverts de coussins multicolores. Les cours du professeur Régnier tenait beaucoup de la relaxation et de la concentration. Si le professeur Balthazar entraînait nos corps, le professeur Régnier, s'occupait de nos magies, et de nos Adages. La plus grande partit du cours consiste à se relaxé, à entré en communion avec nos Adages. En bref, à dormir jusqu'a ce que le professeur nous réveille pour nous emmener au centre de l'Arène.

" Alors les enfants, qui se sent prêt à tenter d'invoquer son Adage ? "

Le professeur s'adressait surtout à Octavian et Emma, les 2 seules personnes à n'avoir pas réussi à aire apparaître leurs Adages. En ce qui concerne Emma, c'était compréhensible, elle avait tout juste 7 ans, elle était déjà précoce pour son âge, elle maîtrisait à peu de chose ses dons de guérison. Alors qu'Octavian, c'était le néant.

" Emma ma chérie, tu veux essayer ? "

  
  
**" D'accord Mademoiselle. "**

Emma s'avança au centre de l'arène. Elle plaça ses petites mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre et ferma les yeux. Le silence le plus total régnait dans la salle. Il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour invoquer une Adage, encore plus pour la contrôler. Au bout d'un certain temps, la petite Emma

Présenta ses 2 paumes vers le haut, et une fumée rougeâtre apparue, on pouvait distinguer dans la fumée une forme qui ressemblait à un bec. Elle maintient la forme pendant quelques secondes puis relâcha sa concentration et la fumée disparue. Tous applaudir.

" C'est très bien Emma, ton invocation prend doucement forme. Je suis très fière de toi. Pendragon ? Tu veux essayer? "

Le pauvre bafouilla vaguement un " non... mais... enfin... je... pas devant tout le monde ", mais Le professeur Régnier lui tendit la main. Octavian se levât et rejoint le professeur. Il s'immobilisa au centre de l'arène, ferma les yeux, se détendit, il joignit les mains, et murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Il semblait très concentré, et puis... rien, trois fois Rien.

" Ce n'est pas grave Octavian, tu peux te rassoire, je suis sur que tu y arriveras la prochaine fois "

Elle lui disait ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois Octavian ne la croyait pas et allait se rassoire avec sa mine déconfite. Il y mettait tellement de bonne volonté mais il n'arrivait à rien. Tous commençaient à douter de la vision d'Anthéa.

Anthéa, avait un don de télépathie, elle savait lire dans l'esprit des personnes, et elle pouvait se faire entendre. Ses dons se sont de plus en plus développer, au fur et à mesure elle à eu des visions. Tout d'abord, celle du passé, en touchant des personnes ou des choses, et puis 1 seul et unique fois, Anthéa eut une vision du futur. Elle avait vu, le retour d'Anselm et Exodus, et elle avait brièvement vu Octavian lui tenir tête. Aujourd'hui, ils voyaient mal comment Octavian Pendragon pouvait combattre leur pire ennemie alors qu'il était incapable d'invoquer son Adage.

Personne ici ne lui en voulait. Octavian était le garçon le plus gentil et serviable qu'il existe. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour arriver à ce qu'on attendait de lui sans jamais abandonner. Pourtant rien n'y faisait.

" Bon! Notus tu veux bien essayer d'invoquer ton Adage et de retenir ses pouvoirs? " Demanda le professeur Régnier.

" Bien sur ! "

Notus était un garçon fin et grand, au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il était calme, et peu bavard, c'était une personne de confiance. Il s'avança de son pas calme avec un sourire discret aux lèvres. A peine arriver au centre de l'arène, son Adage se déploya. Borée, aux ailes blanches, la déesse du vent. Les yeux perpétuellement fermés, la peau pâle et lumineuse, les cheveux blancs immaculés, et une robe de voile et de ruban. Borée était une Adage magnifique. Aussitôt après âtre apparu, une fraîche brise soufflait dans la pièce, soulevant les cheveux, les voiles et les rubans de l'Adage. Notus murmura " calme " Et la brise disparut. Il ne restait que l'Adage qui flottait derrière son maître.

" Magnifique, merci Notus. "

La cloche retentit

Le déjeuner devait être servit par M. Carnot dans le réfectoire, Après une mâtiner pareil, ils étaient tous affamé, et c'était de bon cœur qu'ils s'y rendaient tous ensemble.

****

Fin du chapitre 4

****

Merci à tous ce qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont envoyer une pitite review, ça m'aide énormément à continuer.

Vous vous êtes déjà demander quels gueule peuvent bien avoir c'est nouveau personnages ?

Si oui allez faire un tour rapide sur mon site ou plutôt lieu se stockage de données.


	6. La renaissance : La Dame Rouge

La Renaissance   
  
La Dame Rouge  
  
M Georges Carnot était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, le temps avait courbé son dos et dégarnis sont crâne. Il paraît qu'il a était propriétaire d'un bar avant de devenir cuisinier. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et il a toujours l'air triste contrairement à Mme Carnot qui est l'incarnation de la bonne humeur.  
  
Quant tous les élèves entrèrent dans le réfectoire et s'assirent à la grande table, il marmonna un vague :  
  
« d'hui o mhmhnu mhasamhgne ého mhésè bhmgnéh » Traduction : aujourd'hui au menu lasagnes, et au désert beignets » Ce qu'il faut comprendre : Aujourd'hui les reste d'Hier et au désert une espèce de pâte blanche ronde et pas bien cuite »  
  
Ça faisait longtemps que les élèves n'avaient pas eu un si succulent repas ! D'habitude il se contentait de changer de marque de pâté pour chat (la différence entre le Ronron et le Miaou miaou est évidente) . Les élèves s'assirent tous à leur place habituelle Anthéa et Octavian à chaque bout de la table, ces derniers étant charger de maintenir l'ordre, les filles du coté d'Anthéa, les garçons du coté d'Octavian. Les professeurs, eux, mangeaient dans une salle à part.  
  
« Ça ressemble à un animal mort ! Beurk ! » S'exclama Fay devant un morceau de Lasagne carbonisé.  
  
« T'es une nécromancienne, non ? Ce genre de truc ça devrait pas te repousser » Lui répondit Ninon, elle aussi dégoûtée devant son plat.  
  
« Oui mais je crois que là il y a des limites » Renchéri Sid « On doit vraiment remercier le Seigneur pour ce repas ?»  
  
« Non, on doit remercier Georges ! » S'exclamèrent Lilo et Ney pour une fois d'accord.  
  
« Ça ressemble au vomi de Rufus » Dit la petite Emma.  
  
« STOP ! On va en rester là avec les comparaisons et commencer à manger. Je vous rappelle à tous que nous avons court dans moins d'une heure » Coupa Anthéa. Tous lui obéirent sans broncher.  
  
« Au fait, quelqu'un connaît le nouveau sujet du cours de cet aprèm' de Mme Carnot ? » Demanda Amadeo.  
  
« Apparemment, après le chapitre I La culture des sorciers, le II sera l'éducation chez les sorciers. Elle va nous parler de l'école de sorcellerie où elle à passer son enfance. On aura droit à des histoires de l'ancien temps ... » lui répondit Virgil.  
  
Léon, encore épuisé par l'entraînement de ce matin avec Ney « Je vais m'endormir au bout de 1à min, je suis trop fatigué ! »  
  
« T'en fait pas, on a 3H, et après on est libéré pour le reste de la journée » Le rassura Notus  
  
« Alors t'auras tout le temps de dormir jusqu'à ce soir ! Tu as intérêt à être en forme Léon » Dit Magnus  
  
« Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir où je dois être en forme ? »  
  
« C'est la nuit d'Halloween ! »  
  
« On va pouvoir vous faire très peur » Répondirent Sid' et Virgil qui avait visiblement déjà prévu la soirée.  
  
« Non pas encore eux » Protestèrent les inséparables Ninon et Fay « L'année dernière, ils ont coupé le courant et placé des pièges dans tout le dortoir des filles » se plaignirent-elle.  
  
« Je vous préviens vous 2 » Intervint Anthéa « Pas de ça cette année ! » Les 2 jeunes garçons lui lancèrent un sourire angélique pour seule réponse.  
  
« On se fait cette soirée où cette année ? » Demanda Ney.  
  
« En fait, commença Magnus, nous avons pensez moi et Virgil, faire ça dans la plus grande chambre, vu que les professeurs ne nous laisserons pas le réfectoire, et qu'en plus il est absolument interdit de se balader dans ce vieux manoir... »  
  
« NON ! Ilenesthorsdequestion ! » Protesta Lilo « L'atmosphère est déjà lourde quand on est à 2, mais alors à 13 ! »  
  
« 12, fit remarquer Octavian, Emma ira se coucher, elle est trop petite »  
  
« Pourquoi je suis toujours trop petite ! »  
  
« 11, je resterais avec toi et Rufus Emma » Coupa Anthéa « Octavian, ça veux dire que c'est toi qui les surveille, on est bien d'accord ? »  
  
« M ... moui... Anthéa » Répondit le jeune homme  
  
C'était un coup stratégique de la part d'Anthéa. Depuis qu'il n'avait (encore une fois) pas réussi à invoquer son Adage ce matin, Octavian semblait démoraliser. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis. Il avait perdu toute confiance en soit. En lui laissant les rennes de la soirée d'Halloween, Anthéa essayer de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Elle croyait tellement en ces pouvoirs.  
  
« Je suppose q'on a plus rien à dire, nous ! »  
  
« Non, ma Lilo, nous vous remercions tous toi et Ney de prêter votre chambre pour la bonne cause » Répondit courtoisement Magnus.  
  
« Tu perds rien pour attendre toi ! »  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs repas, discutant de tout et de rien, essayant d'avaler tant bien que mal, les choses rondes sucrés et mal cuite, avant de se rendre en cours où les attendait Mme Elie Carnot.  
  
Le classe de Mme Carnot ressemblait à une vraie salle de classe, avec des tables et des chaises bien alignées, un bureau et même un tableau noir. Elie Carnot avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout son triste passé n'avait jamais existé. C'était une petite femme, rondelette aux yeux rieurs, et aux boucles blondes, presque grises.  
  
« Bonjour, les enfants leur lança-t-elle gaiement. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui »  
  
Ils lui répondirent tous en même temps dans une cacophonie incompréhensible.  
  
« Très bien, nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre, L'éducation chez les sorciers. Noter II) . La formations des jeunes sorciers de part le monde se fait sous 7 année dans une école de sorcellerie. Les jeunes intègrent ces écoles à l'âge de 11 ans. Ils y passeront 2 examens important les Buses et les Aspics. Les matières, et le système d'enseignement varie selon les écoles. C'est pourquoi nous allons en parler à part. Noter II) A. Poudlard. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie anglophone. .... »  
  
Elie Carnot, était comme une mère pour eux Elle assurait également la fonction d'infirmière quand il le fallait. Entourés par tous ces enfants, et notamment Emma, qu'ils avaient recueillit dans un orphelinat de Londres. Elle avait fait le deuil de son enfant. Pour son mari, c'était plus dur, il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas su le protéger des Mangemorts, que depuis il vivait dans le remord et la tristesse. Tant de plaies se sont ouvertes par le passé à cause de Voldemort, et tellement peu ont pu cicatriser ...  
  
« Voilà, sur le système de Poudlard. Vous savez les enfants, j'ai fait mes études là bas, dans la maison Serdaigle, j'y ai rencontré Georges lui était à Pouffsoufle. Je crois qu'Aujourd'hui le directeur s'appelle Dumbledore, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps que je vis en marge du monde des sorciers. Si vous voulez, le cours prochains, je vous raconterais quelques anecdotes sur la période où j'étais élève là bas »  
  
« Ça serait génial » Répondirent il en cœur.  
  
« Bon, la cloche va bientôt sonner, vous pouvez partir mes petits chéris »  
  
Ils l'embrassèrent tout avant de partir comme à leur habitude. Seul Emma restait avec elle.  
  
La fin d'après midi se passa dans une ambiance paisible. Léon avait eu le temps de se reposer. C'était une personne calme. Il aimait passer ses journée à lire et à rêvasser. Mais il ne fallait s'y laisser prendre, Léon Northwind, était un sage, mais pas une mauviette, loin de là. Il savait se montrer intransigeant dés qu'il le fallait. Mais, aujourd'hui, l'heure était à la paresse. Il se laissait allez dans les bras de Morphée, ses long cheveux bruns détaché s'étalaient sur son oreiller, sa peau hâler contraster avec les draps blancs. Son sommeil fut de courte durée, il fut réveiller par une tornade blonde : Sid'.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » Dit-il d'une voie endormie  
  
« Debout la marmotte ! Moi, Virgil et Amadeo, on a besoins d'aide ? »  
  
« La dissertation sur Le fonctionnement d'une école de sorcellerie n'est que pour la semaine prochaine » Il se mit la tête sous l'oreiller.  
  
« Qui t'as parler de devoirs ? On a besoin d'aide pour décorer la chambre de Lilo et Ney . Debout ! » Le pressa-t-il  
  
« Mmmh ! Demande à Octavian ou Magnus »  
  
C'est à ce moment que les 2 intéressés entrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
« Je te signale que Magnus et Octavian sont de corvée cette semaine. Alors si tu ne tiens pas à recevoir le balai que j'ai dans MA main sur TA tronche, tu te lève pas tout de suite pour allez aider Sid' » Magnus avait vraiment l'air très sincère.  
  
« Ok j'y vais, j'y vais »  
  
Le jeune homme encore endormit, se leva et suivit Sid' qui sautillait à travers le couloir jusqu'à l'étage du dessus, le repère des filles. Ils croisèrent Ninon et Fay, chiffon et balai à la main ... apparemment c'étaient elles qui été de corvée chez les filles. Et vu le rictus de rage qui déformait leurs visages, elles non plus n'étaient pas très heureuse.  
  
« Vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire de bordel sinon, je remplis vos poumons d'eau. C'est clair ? » Demanda Ninon. (Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, l'élémentaire de Ninon est l'eau)  
  
« D'accord ! » répondirent les 2 jeunes hommes visiblement intimidés .  
  
Ils continuèrent vers la chambre des jeunes filles. Plus il s'en approchait, et plus ...  
  
« ORANGE ! »  
  
« NOIR ! »  
  
« ORAN... »  
  
« Salut les filles ! »  
  
Comme à leurs habitude Lilo et Ney se disputait. Virgil et Amadeo étaient entre les deux, mais n'osait pas s'interposer. Amadeo pris la parole : « On est en train de choisir la couleur pour la décoration »  
  
« Je la veux en noir » Dit Lilo « Je la veux en orange » Rétorqua Ney  
  
« La moitié de Lilo en noir, celle de Ney en orange » Léon le sage avait parlé.  
  
« D'accord ! »  
  
« On va pousser les lits sur les coté pour faire de la place, et mettre des couverture et les coussins par terre »  
  
Le dîner du soir avait vraiment été une merveille. Soupe de Potiron, tarte de Potiron et Crème Glacée. Un repas de roi, sûrement du à la présence dans le manoir du directeur Reinhardt J. Kramer. Quant Kramer, était là, Anthéa dînait avec lui et les professeurs. Elle voyait rarement son père, celui-ci passait la semaine à rechercher des fonds pour entretenir l'école, les élèves et le personnel. Les autres élèves, le voyaient encore moins souvent. C'était un homme secret.  
  
Le dîner ce terminé, ils débarrassèrent et se rendirent tous les bras chargés de confiserie dans le dortoirs des filles. Au programme de la soirée, éclairage à la bougie, overdose de sucres et histoires effrayantes. Dames blanches, fantôme écossais, anciennes légendes et légendes urbaines. C'était Léon et Octavian les « maîtres » de la soirée, Il était tous deux docteur ès littérature terrifiantes. La soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Fay était facilement apeuré, et elle avait pris Sid' comme « protecteur », à chaque fois que l'histoire devenait trop angoissante, elle se réfugiait dans ses bras, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Ney , même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, avait Amadeo pour se genre de situation... Notus, Lilo et Magnus jubilaient, la soirée était vraiment réussit. En fin de soirée, il se posèrent la questions. Celle qui revient tous les soirs d'Halloween. « Avez vous déjà eu une expérience de ce genre ? » La plus part rire au début. Il était tous de jeunes gens rationnels, mais soudain le sujet dévia sur leurs légende, leur fantôme. Ce fut Lilo qui posa la question :  
  
« Vous l'avez déjà vu ? »  
  
« De quoi tu parle ? »  
  
« La Dame Rouge... » Répondit-elle  
  
« Qui est la Dame Rouge ? » Demandèrent simultanément Ninon et Fay.  
  
« Vous êtes là depuis moins d'un an, c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas encore entendu cette histoire » Répondit Lilo  
  
« Elle courrait déjà quant moi j'ai intégré l'Hestia, même qu'une fois Anthéa m'a presque avoué l'avoir vu » Rajouta Notus  
  
« Qui est la Dame en Rouge » Insista Ninon.  
  
« Et bien, la Dame en Rouge, c'est le fantôme des invoqueurs... » Commença Lilo.  
  
« Arrête avec ces histoires, c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? » Demanda Ney  
  
« Si, Lilo tu raconte que des mytho » Dirent Amadeo, Sid' et Virgil.  
  
« Très bien, si vous pensez que je raconte n'importe quoi, partez, vous n'avez pas à entendre cette histoire. De toute façon la soirée est bientôt fini, allez jouer ailleurs en attendant » Lâcha Lilo  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les 4. Fay retint Sid' par le bras. Elle le supplia du regard de ne pas l'abandonner. Il se rassied, mais les 3 autres sortir.  
  
« Je continue. Apparemment dés qu'il y a un tournant dans la vie des invoqueurs, le fantôme d'une femme habiller d'une robe rouge, apparaît, l'espace d'un battement de cils, puis elle disparaît. On dit qu'elle a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et sa peau est éclatante de blancheur. Elle flotte dans l'air, et elle est presque transparente. Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais vu. Notus et moi on a beaucoup réfléchit, soit cette rumeurs viens des profs, soit d'Anthéa... »  
  
« Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai presque fait avouer Anthéa, et Anthéa c'est pas du tout le genre de personne à inventer des histoire de fantôme » Finit Notus.  
  
« Et, Elle fait ou dit quoi cette Dame Rouge ? Demanda Fay cramponnée à Sid'.  
  
« Rien, elle se contente de sourire » Répondit Octavian.  
  
« Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? » Demanda Léon « Tu l'as vu ? »  
  
Octavian ne répondit pas.  
  
« Tu peux le dire tu sais. Si on est rester, ça veux dire qu'on y crois quand même à cette histoire... »  
  
« En fait, la première nuit que j'ai passé ici. C'était assez frustrant. J'étais très bien chez les Flamel, et puis j'ai atterris ici. Les dortoirs étaient vide à part Magnus. Notus allait nous rejoindre le mois suivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas grand monde. J'avais décidé de partir, et de revenir à Londres chez mon père. Je suis sortit des dortoirs j'ai traversé le manoir, j'allais sortir par derrière. Vous savez le débarras, derrière les cuisines. ... . J'allais sortir, quant j'ai sentit quelque me retenir par le bras. Je me suis retourné, et ... je l'ai vu. Elle était comme vous l'aviez décrite. J'ai crié et je suis remonter dans mon dortoir en courant. Voilà »  
  
« Je me souviens t'était terrorisé, je t'ai entendue hurler, mais quand je t'ai demandé comment ça allait, tu m'as dit que tout allait bien » Se souvint Magnus.  
  
Ninon et Fay étaient terrorisées.  
  
« Et puis cette histoire est revenus sur le tas avec Emma »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Emma ? » Demanda Léon.  
  
« T'est pas au courant » Demanda Notus.  
  
« Moi non plus » Dit Sid'  
  
« Il y a quelque temps, Emma c'est perdue dans la forêt blanche, commença Notus, les profs ont fait des recherches, sans nous prévenir pour pas nous inquiété. Finalement, elle est revenue toute seule, 3 heures plus tard. Quand on lui a demandé comment elle est rentrée, elle a dit qu'elle à suivit la Madame tout en rouge »  
  
« Bouh ! »  
  
Tous sursautèrent. Ney et les autres se trouvaient à l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Vous avez fini avec vos histoire de fantômes. Je peux regagner ma chambre ? »  
  
« Très bien dit Octavian, tout le monde dans sa chambre »  
  
Ils sortirent tous. Lilo raccompagna Notus à sa chambre. Elle avait senti depuis quelques temps qu'il allait mal, et elle voulait lui parler. Arriver dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle s'assied sur le lit.  
  
« Alors. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? On t'a volé des bonbon ? Quelqu'un t'embête ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.  
  
Il la rejoignit sur le lit : « Je sais que tu joue souvent à la marrante. Mais tu es sûrement la seule personne à qui je peux parle de ça, et qui soit capable de le comprendre » Il marqua une pause « J'ai réfléchit ces derniers temps... »  
  
« Sur quoi ? »  
  
« Sur nous »  
  
« Qui ça nous ? Toi et moi ? »  
  
« Non, nous, les invoqueurs. Sur ce qu'on va devenir »  
  
« Et ... »  
  
« Et j'en ai pas tiré des conclusion très optimistes »  
  
« Développe »  
  
« Anselm reviendra, c'est une certitude. Et il a qu'une seule envie, c'est de nous tuer... Et je pense sincèrement qu'il va réussir. S'il a pu détruire un village entier, 1 3 gamins, ça sera du gâteau, Lilo on ... »  
  
« Faux. Les habitants de Vahaladilem étaient des pacifistes. Nous on est entraîner pour combattre. Si Anselm revient on l'aura. Et puis on a Octavian »  
  
Il sourit « Oui, c'est ça Octavian ! Maintenant suppose qu'on survive à Anselm »  
  
« Ce n'est pas qu'une supposition »  
  
« On fera quoi ? »  
  
« On vivra en paix » Répondit simplement la jeune fille.  
  
« Où ? L'histoire nous a prouver que les sorciers ne veulent pas de nous. Si nous vivons parmi eux. Ils lanceront une nouvelles purges. Ça j'en suis certain. Si on vit avec les sorciers, on sera persécuter. Et de toute évidence on est pas fait pour vivre avec les moldus. On a pas la capacité de camouflage des sorciers.»  
  
« Où veux tu en venir ? »  
  
« On n'a pas d'avenir. Même si on survie à Anselm, on mourra de la main des sorcier »  
  
« Notus, tu raconte n'importe quoi. Ecoute Quoiqu'il arrive on a Kramer et les autres profs, ils ne nous lâcheront pas » Le rassura-t-elle.  
  
« J'aimerais que tu aie raison »  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre du jeune homme après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Elle avait essayé de le rassurer, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était parvenue à le convaincre. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle était parvenue à SE convaincre.  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Mis en ligne de nouvelles fiches personnage.  
  
Merci à Sleepy Angel - Lucile , ça c'est de la review ! ! ! Dure sanke , quelles prénoms ? Je les ai tous durement sortie d'un bouquin de prénom. David, j'ai pas compris ta question avec Bande de donée Et ne pas oublié Dreyd 


	7. Interlude sans intérêt

Interlude sans intérêt :

Entrer dans l'Esprit tordu de l'Auteur qui a besoin d'un pense bête (pas bête) pour se rappeler toutes les conneries qu'elle écrit et invente. Attention, ce dictionnaire n'est pas dans l'ordre alphabétique (ça aurait demandé trop de travail à l'auteur) .

Pas humoristique cette fois. ( Mieux vaut prévenir )

Dictionnaire des Noms propres, et termes employés :

****

Adage (féminin) : Nom donner pour les invocations ou chimères. Un Adage est une maxime populaire, Sentence.

Témoigne de la peur que les sorciers ressentaient envers ces êtres.

Les Adages se lient à un invoqueur qu'elles ont choisit depuis sa naissance. A la mort de son maître, celle-ci s'en va et va se dissimuler quelque part dans le monde en attendant la venue du nouvel élu.

Il est possible pour les maîtres des Adages de s'en séparer, et de les donner à une tiers personne. Anselm lui, a le don de charmer les Adages et de les pousser à le suivre.

****

Vahaladilem : J'ai tiré ce nom de Walhalla, qui est en fait le Paradis dans la mythologie Nordique, le royaume des dieux, où sont envoyé les guerriers les plus courageux tués au combat.

Les invoqueurs on fait de Vahaladilem, leur paradis, leur seul et unique but à atteindre. Ils veulent rentrer chez eux, sur les terres les ayant vu naître, car là seul est leur place.

J'ai choisit de prendre ce mot en racine pour le village des invoqueurs car peux être compris de 2 manières différentes.

Soit les invoqueurs sont en quête du bonheur, du paradis, comme tout un chacun, et vont batailler pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Soit ces derniers sont vouer, à mourir pour y arriver comme, les guerriers Nordiques.

****

Hestia ou HESTIA : Déesse du Foyer et protectrice des familles, et initiales de l'école des invoqueurs. Chez choisit ces initiales car Les locaux de l'Hestia, représente le foyer maternel (lieu où l'on grandit) . C'est pourquoi, il était important qu'il soit composé des initiales d'une femme (celle de Kramer, Soffia Thélos ). Contrairement à Vahaladilem qui représente un paradis/foyer de l'âge adulte.

****

Ouhan : Nom du fleuve prêt de Vahaladilem. Ne veut absolument rien dire...

****

****

Anselm : Tiré d' "Hansel et Grethel ", un conte pour enfant. Le physique d'Anselm est inspiré de Séphiroth ( dessin en cours ) # LOVE #

****

Exodus : Adage d'Anselm. Chanson d'Evanescence.

****

Notus : prénom d'un des invoqueurs qui a pour élémentaire le vent. Notus est le dieu grec des vents du Sud.

****

Borée : Invocation de Notus, Borée est le dieu des vents violents du Nord

****

Virgil Jones : Son prénom veut dire pousse, ou bourgeon. Virgil, est l'invoqueur qui a l'élémentaire de la terre, et qui voue une passion aux plantes.

****

Gaïa : Dans la mythologie grecque, Déesse de la Terre. Adage de Virgil

****

Léon Northwind : Léon, veut dire Lion, et son nom de famille se rapporte à Vent du Nord, le premier invoqueur découvert par les sorciers.

****

Lion des terres noires : Adage de Léon, dont l'élémentaire est le feu.

****

Lilo Redfield : Veut dire "Ce qui est à moi est à lui " , et aussi à cause du film, Lilo et Stitch. J'ai adoré le personnage de cette petite fille. Lilo a pour élémentaire, la foudre.

****

Les loups de Mibu : Adage de Lilo. Tiré d'un Manga, Kenshin. (et aussi un peu de X de Clamp pour le concept. Inuki). Les loups de Mibu était une division d'experts en sabre.

****

Magnus Pietro : Son prénom veut dire "Le plus grand". C'est le personnage le plus vaniteux, ça devait ressortir dans son prénom.

****

Phénix : Oiseau de feu mythique, qui renaît de ces cendres.

****

Pendragon Octavian : Octavian veut dire le 8° . Le Pendragon est dans je ne sais plus trop quel bouquin un être surpuissant.

****

Ney Infala : Le prénom Ney, est tiré d'un manga, Bastard !!!. Et le nom de famille de FF7, les fans trouveront immédiatement.

****

Crystal : Adage de Ney. (J'avais pas d'inspiration à ce moment là )

****

Ninon Emmerich : Son prénom veut dire " Grâce". Son élémentaire et l'eau

****

Lorelei : Adage de Ninon. Tiré d'une légende rhénane, où la Lorelei serait une sirène qui attirerait les bateaux contre les falaises.

****

Fay Wu :.Son prénom veut dire "Loyal". C'est une nécromancienne

****

Faust : Adage de Fay . Humaniste qui aurait soit disant vendu son âme au diable ( voir Goethe) .

****

Emma Pasteur : Le nom de famille d'Emma, devait rappeler sont don de guérison, j'ai choisit le premier qui me venait à l'esprit ... Pasteur.

****

Sidonius Ryhan: Invoqueur ayant le don de transplaner grâce à des portails.

****

Dedalus: Adage de Sid' . Un Dédale est un labyrinthe, un lieu ou l'on s'égare.

****

Anthéa Kramer : Anthéa veut dire " Fleuri". Il fallait un prénom, doux, pour ce personnage tout en légèreté. Tiré d'un roman d'Anne Rice, où l'une des protagonistes s'appelait Antha.

****

Amadeo : Amadeo veut dire "Celui qui aime Dieu". Aussi tiré d'un roman d'Anne Rice (Armand le vampire, si ça vous intéresse) .

**Reinhardt Kramer** : Directeur de l'Hestia. Son prénom veut dire puissant. C'est effectivement un personnage, puissant de par sa carrure, et par sa force mentale.

****

Iseult Régnier : Tiré de "Tristan et Iseult" une légende médiévale.

****

Les Carnot ( Elie et Georges) : Personnage secondaire. Mariés, elle est prof, lui cuisinier.

****

Balthazar : Nom d'un des rois mages. J'ai trouvé marrant de nommer un professeur comme ça.

****

Pollux Wellington : Tiré de la légende grecque des jumeaux Castor et Pollux .

****

Rufus : Hippogriffe vieux et rouge .

Voilà. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite, je tiens à leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que pour l'instant l'avenir des invoqueurs est en train de s'écrire sur un carnet rose fluo avec Titi dessus et qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise … (Niark ! ça ne fait que commencer)

Ciao …


	8. La renaissance : Le saut de L'Ange

**La Renaissance**

**Le saut de l'Ange **

Les jours se suivaient, et se ressemblaient tous. Alternant cours, Fin de semaine agitée et sortis dans la forêt Blanche.

Depuis quelques temps, Notus était très distant, il passait ses journées loin du clan. Au grand désespoir de Lilo et Magnus ses meilleurs amis.

Virgil lui avait une nouvelle obsession : Papaver Rhoeas . Eh ! oui, une fleur . Il la choyait comme si c'était son enfant. Plantée dans son pot, elle le suivait Partout...

Amadeo et Léon s'était liés depuis peu d'une amitié très solide, car ils se partageaient depuis peu la même passion pour les romans d'un auteur quelconque.

Lilo et Ney se hurlaient toujours dessus, comme à leur habitude.

Le temps s'écoulait dans une agréable routine.

Depuis quelques temps, il courait une rumeur étrange, « d'application pratique » et « d'immersion dans le monde sorcier ». Les élèves ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser, allait ils tous être envoyé au combat ? Ou allait ils partir de la forêt banche, qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante ?

La seule chose qui les mettaient sur la piste, était une conversation que les inséparables avaient surprise entre Reinhardt et Elie.

« Tu ne va pas les emmener là bas ? » Hurlait Mme Carnot

« Des portoloins vers l'Angleterre ont déjà été mis en place dans la cave du manoir… »

« Ce n'est pas leur guerre, et ils sont si jeunes »

« Ils sont entraîné depuis longtemps, il est temps de passer à la pratique. Je peux te jurer que quelques Mangemorts sont beaucoup moins dangereux qu'Anselm »

« Ils ne se maîtrise pas tous, regarde, Magnus et Octavian, tu es vraiment inconscient ! »

« Seul les plus forts seront envoyé au combat. J'ai eu vent que l'Ordre avait besoin d'aide, Flamel était un grand ami de Dumbledore, s'il était encore parmi nous, il aurai accepté qu'on les aides… »

« Pas s'il devait envoyer son propre fils se faire tuer. Ce ne sont que des enfants, répéta-t-elle, … , S'il vont en guerre contre LUI, il faudra révélé leur existence à tous ! »

« Ce sont presque des adultes, et nous agirons dans l'ombre de tous. Ma décision est prise. A la moindre alerte, ils seront envoyé sur les lieux »

Elie Carnot, était sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

Les filles étaient immédiatement aller raconté ce qu'elles avaient entendu à Anthéa. Elle avait semblé surprise, puis elle leur avait demandé de tout oublier et de ne pas en parler...

Lilo s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Notus. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, il avait un discours morbide sur l'avenir des invoqueurs.

Elle était assise sur son lit. Ney était partit s'entraîner en compagnie de Magnus. Ce qui lui laissait un peu de solitude, chose rare quant on faisait partit du clan des invoqueurs.

Elle était en train de lire (un livre sur le Quidditch sport célèbre chez les sorciers) , lorsque soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle releva la tête et eu une surprise.

« Tiens , tiens, toi ici ! »

« Oui, moi ici » Répondit Notus en souriant

« Où étais tu, depuis des semaines ? On te voyait pendant le dîner, et après tu disparaissait. Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu arrive à transplaner comme Sid' ? ! » Plaisanta-t-elle .

« Non, je ne transplane pas « Dit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. « J'ai réfléchi sur ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais, le soir d'Halloween… »

Elle baissa les yeux, oui, elle se souvenait, la fin des invoqueurs, leur mort à tous, sans aucun recourt. Elle se contenta de marmonner un « Mmmoui ! »

« Et bien, j'y est réfléchi. En pensant de la sorte, je ne pourrais pas continuer tous ça. Tu sais, l'Hestia, les entraînements, Anselm, les Mangemorts, vivre, …. » Il marqua une pause.

« En fait, pour vivre, j'ai besoin d'espoir, et ça j'étais le seul ici à ne pas l'avoir compris… C'est vrai, toi, Magnus, Léon, et tout les autres vous avez tous en tête de vaincre Anselm, de retourné à Vahaladilem pour la reconstruire et y vivre, et pleins d'autres … choses comme ça »

Elle le regardait avec étonnement, ébahit. Lui d'habitude si pessimiste, lui parlait d'espoir.

« Et en fait, j'ai pensé à un truc pour toi…. Je veux dire, tu es ma meilleure amie, on est lié comme les doigts de la main, on se complète tout les deux, … Euh ! Viens suis moi » Lui demanda-t-il .

Lilo était complètement perdue. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Elle se contenta de le suivre.

Ils sortir du dortoir des filles, descendirent vers les cuisines, et sortirent de l'Hestia par la porte de derrière. Si à l'avant de l'Hestia, il y avait des jardins, des bosquets, et des fontaines, à l'arrière, c'était un immense débarras, avant de se perdre dans les bois.

Notus avançait vers un coin reclu du débaras, et s'arrêta devant une « œuvre d'art moderne en métal »

« Tatam ! » Dit joyeusement Notus.

Elle le regarda perplexe. « Cest quoi ? »

« C'est pour toi ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait» Dit-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

« ça ne répond pas à ma première question . »

« C'est un paratonnerre ! »

« … »

«Ecoute, j'ai pensé à un truc, si on va vivre à Vahaladilem, quand tout sera fini. On aura chacun, notre coin à nous, une maison peut être, et toi, tu auras la Thunder-House, avec un paratonnerre au dessus ! Tu seras l'impératrice de la Foudre, elle ne frappera que ton toit »

Lilo rit devant le grotesque de la situation. Notus en train de faire des projets pour l'avenir « Et toi tu va vivre dans un moulin à vent ? »

« Peut être, oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » Dit-il en riant. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment.

« Et Magnus dans une forge… » Continua Lilo

« Ninon dans une maison sur pilotis, et Fay dans un cimetièrre … »

Lilo regarda son meilleur amis avec tendresse. « Merci, vraiment merci Notus. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ai jamais fait » Dit elle très sincèrement. Elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Merci à toi d'avoir toujours été là » Lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête dans son coup, et elle respirait son odeur. Il pencha légèrement la tête et lui dit :

« Si jamais, il m'arrive quelque chose, je serais toujours le vent qui t'apportera les orages que tu aime tant… Je soufflerai toujours pour toi, je te le promet »

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Il était 2 heure du matin passé. Tout les élèves de l'Hestia étaient endormis. Ils ne se doutaient pas de se qui étaient en train de se passé en cette sombre nuit…

La silhouette massive de Reinhardt Kramer se dirigea vers la chambre du professeur Balthazar.

« Balthazar, levez vous, immédiatement »

L'homme s'exécuta et s'habilla rapidement en même temps.

« Je viens d'intercepter un message par cheminer. Les Mangemorts attaque le ministère. Prend 3 des gamins et rejoignez moi dans la cave » Dit-il simplement.

Balthazar paru étonner, mais il obéit. Il avait un choix difficile à faire. Kramer allait sûrement réveillé Anthéa. Lui avait besoin de 3 élèves robustes pour un combat contre des Mangemorts sûrement expérimentés . Il pris sa baguette, et courut vers le dortoir des garçon. Il réfléchit un moment, et réveilla Notus et Magnus, il leur ordonna de se préparer et de filer à la cave. Il monta ensuite dans le dortoir des filles, il se dirigea vers la Chambre de Lilo et Ney. La foudre ou la glace. Si Ney était certainement la plus forte physiquement, Lilo était plus agile, et plus capable d'esquivée les sorts.

« Lilo, lève toi ! Tu as 1min pour t'habiller et être dispose à combattre »

Lilo, n'en revenait pas. Nous étions au cœur de la nuit, et son professeur la réveillait pour combattre. Combattre ? Mais quoi ou qui au juste ?

C'est avec les boucles en batailles, qu'elle enfila rapidement des vêtements au hasard. Et courut après Balthazar :

« On va où ? »

« Dans la cave »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Nous avons des Mangemorts à combattre »

« Nous ? ? ? … Des Mangemorts, dans la forêt blanche ? »

« Oui, nous, et non, il attaque le ministère de la magie en Angleterre »

Elle peinait toujours pour le suivre. Il marchait vite, et elle, courrait.

« En Angleterre ?!?! »

« Suis moi et ne fait pas d'histoire s'il te plaît ...»

Ils attègnirent enfin la cave. Magnus et Notus les attendaient, eux aussi avaient visiblement été tiré de leur sommeil. Tout les 2 tournèrent leurs regards fatigués vers la jeune fille. Kramer arriva derrière eux, suivit d'Anthéa . Ils Attendaient tous devant une porte en chêne masif. La cave était un endroit strictement interdit aux élèves, et était protégée par des sorts. Kramer les dépassa tous, sa baguette à la main.

« Alohomora ! »

La porte souvrit aussitôt sur une grande pièce circulaire, celle-ci était entièrement vide, mis à part un vieu tonneaux.

« Lumos » s'écrit le professeur Balthazar.

Kramer avança de toute sa masse et s'arrêta devant Balthazar , et ses invoqueurs. C'est la première fois que Lilo, Notus et Magnus pouvaient le voire de si près... Ses cheveux grissonant, sa barbe mal rasée et ses cernes lui donnait l'air d'un véritable ours.

« Je vais vous mettre au courant de la situation, jeunes gens. Comme vous le savez, depuis peu le retour de Voldemort à été confirmé par Albus Dumbledor et les attaques des Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreuses et destructisses... »

Tous l'écoutaient avec attention.

« Une institution à été mis en place pour contrer ces attaques : L'Ordre du Phénix. Cette nuit, j'ai intercepté un message destiné à l'Ordre. Les Mangemorts attaquent le ministère de la magie à Londres... Et nous allons nous y rendre afin d'aider l'Ordre... »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain. Ils savaient que les Mangemorts été dangereux, alors pourquoi envoyer des invoqueurs qui n'avaient pas d'expérience à leur rencontre. Leurs coeurs battaient tout à coup plus vite ... Ils avaient peur de ce qui les attendaient. Ils n'étaient pas des héros... Les invoqueurs c'étaient fait à l'idée de combattre Anselm car de là dépendait leur survie, les Mangemorts, c'était une autre affaire. Ils auraient voulu, refuser, remonter dans leurs chambre, et continuer à préparer leur guerre. Mais c'était impossible, le seul regard de Kramer les en dissuadait.

« Ce tonneau, est en fait un portoloin qui vous conduira directement sur les lieux. Il vous suffira de le toucher. »

Le ton qu'avait employer Kramer était froid, comme si tout ce qui venait et allait se passer lui était égale. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas lire la détresse dans les yeux des jeunes gens.

Balthazar passa lui aussi devant les 4, il prit la parole à son tours. Il avait une voix plus rassurante, et ses yeux n'était pas vide comme ceux de Kramer, ils reflaitaient l'inquiétude.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Il est hors de question de vous lancé dans la mélée la tête baisser. Anthéa restera en retrait, c'est elle qui va vous guidé. Anthéa tu les relira psychiquement, tu sera chargée de déterminer l'emplacement des Mangemorts et de guidé tes amis à travers le ministère...

Anthéa inclina la tête en avant, pour confirmé.

Moi, Notus, Lilo et Magnus, nous patrouillerons séparement dans le ministère. Celui-ci est trop vaste pour faire des groupes de 2 »

Ils le regardèrent les yeux remplit d'incertitude et de peur.

Kramer reprit la parole :

« Très bien , allez y »

Balthazar passa devant, suivit d'Anthéa. Magnus prit une bouffée d'air et de courage et les suivit. Notus serra Lilo dans ses bras, lui prit la main, et effleura le tonneau. Lilo ne réfléchit pas. Si elle réfléchissait , elle en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : Tout ça était incencé, ils n'avaient rien à faire là bas. Elle toucha le portoloin 1 seconde après son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient tous aux complet dans ce qui semblait être un halle d'acceuil, agrémenté d'une fontaine. Les lieux semblaient démesurement grands. Balthazar prit les choses en main devant la panique évidente de ses élèves.

« Anthéa tu reste là . Tu fait comme je te l'ai demandé Les autres, nous allons avancer jusqu'a l'ascenseur, je reste au rez de chausser avec Magnus . Je prend le couloir de gauche, toi celui de droite. Lilo et Notus , vous monté au premier. Lilo la droite, Notus la gauche. C'est d'accord ? Vous verrez ça se passera bien. Vous avez l'avantage de la surprise, ils ne s'attendent pas à voir arriver des invoqueurs »

Anthéa , s'assit à même le sol en tailleur, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était cachée derrière un bureau. Si un Mangemorts l'attaquait, elle ne pouvait se défendre, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas offensifs . Elle se concentra et avant que l'autre groupe quitte le Halle, elle leurs dit :

« Ils sont partout ... ils cherchent quelque chose... mais ils ne savent pas où chercher »

Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vais entrer en vous, n'ayez pas peur, ouvrez votre ésprit... » Rajouta t elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient .

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'ascenseur. La tension devenait insoutennable.

« Très bien, nous y sommes les enfants, faites attention à vous. Bonne chance » Balthazar et Magnus partirent chacun de leur coté, tandis que Lilo et Notus montaient dans l'ascenceur. Lilo lui serait la main tellement fort... Arriver à l'étage, il la pris dans ses bras et la consola :

« Tout ira pour le mieux, je te le promet, ma Lilo, n'ai pas peur, tout ira pour le mieux »

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvre, et partit de son coté .

Lilo avançait dans un couloir sombre. Les portes passaient à sa droite et à sa gauche, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle atendait qu'Anthéa la guide, jusque là, elle essayerait de ne pas se faire tuer.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit, une sorte de froissement comme du tissu . Elle avança avec prudence, et vit qu'une des porte était ouverte. Elle appellait Anthéa de tout son être, et celle-ci lui répondit à travers ses pensées. _« Il est seul proche de toi, mais attention à ne pas attiré l'attention, il y en a d'autres dans le même secteur. Prudence... »_. Elle pris une grande inspiration, entra dans la pièce, et après tout se passe très vite.

L'homme cagoulé, tout de noir vêtu, se retourna sa baguette à la main, et cria de sa voix grave qui résonna :

« Stupéfix! »

Elle eu a peine le temps d'escquiver que le sort lui efleura la manche. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, à présent elle était animal, guidée par son unique instinct, ou par son Adage. Si elle était une bleue (débutante), ses Loups avaient des siècles d'expérience, et savait exactement quoi faire, elle n'avait qu'a les écouter.

Sans avoir à invoquer, elle lança un de ses éclaires , qui lui sortit de la paume. Le courant envellopa la taille du Mangemort, puis s'entendit à tout son corps. L'homme tomba au sol , mort.

_« D'autres arrive, Lilo 3 ou 4, Ils arrivent »_ La préviens Anthéa.

Elle avança au centre de la pièce, attendant leur arrivé. Elle se concentrait, prête à invoquer ses loups, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper seule de 4 Mangemorts. La meute était affamé, avide de combat, elle avait pris le dessus sur la jeune fille. Des éclairs descendirent du plafond, frappant le sol et faisaient apparaitre les Loups de Mibu, alors que les hommes en noir entraient dans la pièce. Les loups se jettèrent sur eux, ne leurs laissant même pas le temps de réagir, leur assénant coup de crocs et de griffes, les éléctrocutant rien qu'en entrant en contact avec eux. Lilo elle était complètement absente, envahis par l'esprit des loups, elle n'entendait même pas les cries des hommes et les sorts avortés.

Quant elle repris à nouveau ses ésprit, les hommes gisaient au sol, alors que ses loups se lovaient contre elles. Elle paniqua d'abord à la vue des cadavres, ce fut Anthéa qui la calma.

_« Tout est fini, tu n'es plus en danger. Ton secteur est vide, va rejoindre Notus , il est en plein combat »_

Sur ces mots, elle rapella ses Loups et sortit de la pièce en courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle remonta le couloir passa devant l'ascenseur par le quel ils étaient venu, elle couru jusqu'a entendre un bruit assourdissant et des cris d'homme provenant de la pièce du fond. Elle courrut à en perdre haleine. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle entendait les hurlements du vent de Borée, et les sorts . Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elles vit des piles de meubles retournés , Notus éssouflé devant Borrée dont les ailes battaient et provoquer un vent violent et froid, et un homme en noir, la capuche relevé qui recouvrait son visage, la baguette à la main.

Lilo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle ne pu que jetter un regard vers son ami, quant l'homme leva sa baguette, et la rabattit dans un geste violent, et hurla de toute sa colère :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Notus trop affaibli ne put éviter le sort qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'était même pas tombé au sol , que l'homme s'était déjà echappé par une petite porte sur le coté . Le corps de Notus s'affaisa, Lilo se jetta vers lui en hurlant son prénom . Elle se mis à genoux à coté de son ami et lui pris la main. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers elle, et ferma ses yeux pour l'éternité. Lilo cria de plus bel, le secouant, mais rien ne changeat. Notus, l'ange du vent, s'était éteint.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. Elle poussa un cri bestiale, un cris qui venait du creux de ses entrailles, qui drainait l'énergie de sa tête, un cris qui déchirait l'âme. Elle vis Borée, l'Adage aux blanches ailes, les larmes perlant sur ses joue, disparaître dans une poussière lumineuse, partir à la recherche de son nouveaux maître.

La douleur la submergea, l'empêchant de respirer, Lilo s'enfonçait dans les ténebres. Alors que ces forces l'abandonnait, et qu'elle se sentait glisser dans le néant, elle apercut un éclat dorée, et sentit qu'on la soulevait puis plus rien ...

**Fin de chapitre **

**S'il vous plaît, quelque soit votre avis, sur cette fanfiction ou sur ce chapitre, n'hésitait pas à me le laisser en message . Même si c'est que pour dire « bien » « pas bien », m'insulter etc ... ça prouve au moins que des gens lisent cette fanfic' ... Merci .**


	9. La renaissance : Colères et haines pas e...

**36.15 Ma Vie**

****

Est ce que vous vous êtes déjà fait effacé un chapitre par un %[°°{# de P.C ?

Parceque je peux vous assurer que c'est rageant !

Et que non seulement vous mettez 3 ans à réécrire le dit chapitre, mais en plus vous avez la très net impression que la premier édition était nettement meilleur .

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Arghhhhh !!!!

°°°

**Chroniques des Invoqueurs**

****

Livre II : La Renaissance

Chapitre 5 : Colères et Haines

Il faisait très sombre et humide, un lieu que seul les insectes et les animaux bléssés osaient encore habiter : L'endroit idéal pour une retraite. Le clapotit de l'eau berçait son profond sommeil.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il dormait. Les jours et les nuit passaient sans que rien ni personne ne le tire de sa délicieuse torpeur, ni visiteur indésirable, ni rêves.

Il commençait à oublier, la lumières, les couleurs, le visage des hommes, tous s'effaçait de sa mémoir. Son nouveau monde était composer d'obscurité, de chaleur et de néant, tout était à présent si paisible pour lui. Mais tout ce « nouveau monde » s'écroula en une nuit...

Les images lui arrivèrent dérangeant ses yeux et sa tête, les sensations dans ses menbres, puis vint les sons, l'eau, les remoues de la végétations, les cries agréssifs des animaux nocturnes qui semblaient vouloir déchirer ses tympans. Il sentait a présent très clairement, ce qui était en train de l'apeller : la puissance, la magie si particulière des Adages.

Elle entrait en lui par l'air qu'il respirait, lui picotant les narines et embrumait son esprit . Elle l'apellait, elle le voulait, elle étraignait son corps et elle le prenait sans aucune résistance de sa part comme l'exigente maîtresse qu'elle était.

Et enfin... il ouvrit les yeux.

°°°

« Comment va t'elle ? » Demanda une voix douce et féminine qui résonnait encore dans sa tête .

« Physiquement, elle n'a absoluement rien, mais elle est en étât de choc »

Tout était noir, elle éssaya d'ouvrir ses yeux pour capter un peu de lumière, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller ? »

Elle connaissait cette voix...

« Non... Je suis désolée. C'est peut être mieux pour le moment. Le sort de soin que je lui ai jetter l'a calmer, elle ne s'agite plus, et ne délire plus. »

Elle essaya de parler pour leur dire qu'elle les entendait mais encore une fois, elle n'y parvint pas.

« ... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Vous devriez descendre avec les autres. Monsier Kramer est arriver.Je m'occupe d'elle... »

« Très bien. Je vous remercie Madame Pomfresh. »

Cette voix... Anthéa... c'était Anthéa.

Elle éssaya de bouger ses menbres et de l'appeller pour la retenir, mais toujours rien. Elle entendait et ressentait tout autours d'elle, sans pouvoir intervenir, elle était spectatrice d'elle mme.

Elle se sentait si impuissante, si désépérer, ses sensations la submergeait...

Anthéa ferma la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers sans bruit comme on le lui avait fortement conseiller. Elle entra dans le salon, la cheminer avait était batit sur presque tout la largueur d'un des murs de la pièce, elle était immense et très joliement ornée. Contre les murs de chaque coté était disposer 2 grand canapé en velour ainsi que quelques fauteils.

Magnus et Balthazar occupaient un des canapé, il avait tout les 2 la tête baisser et les yeux cacher par leur mains, l'attitude des hommes qui retiennent leurs larmes.

Elle vint s'assoir à coté d'eux, la chaleur du feux lui fit du bien. Elle avait passer les 2 dernières heures au chevet de Lilo, dans la chambre spartiate à l'étage où il faisait un froid mordant.

Face à eux se dressait 3 hommes. L'un d'eux, était grand et mince avec la peau pâle et les cheveux noir attacher sur sa nuque, il devait avoir la quarantaine c'était le propriétaire de cette maison. A coté de lui était assit un homme du même âge plus petit et plus musculeux, avec des cheuveux blond cendré et des yeux dorés, c'est lui qui les avait amener ici, et qui avait prit Lilo avec lui. Le dernier homme était plus jeune la vingtaine, 25 ans tout au plus, il était grand et avait des cheuveux roux qui lui arrivait jusqu'au épaules, il semblait visiblement encore endormi à en juger par ses yeux et la posture qu'il avit prit.

Les 2 partie étaient assis face à face, sans un mots sans un regard.

« Où sont les autres ... sorciers et Reinhardt ? » Demanda Anthéa

Le jeune homme se reveilla soudainement et lui répondit :

« Il sont dans la salle à manger, en « réunion », Dumbledor les a rejoint il y a peu de temps ... »

« Dumbledor ? »

« Notre chef, un sorcier puissant, sage et respecter » Lui répondit-il.

« Comment va la jeune fille ? » Lança soudainement l'homme au yeux dorés.

« Elle... elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller. Mais l'infirmière dit qu'elle n'a rien, elle doit juste se reposer »

« Je suis rassuré »

Magnus tourna enfin sa tête vers Anthéa. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il se serait expimer avec une voie tremblante et ettoufée sans doute plus aigue qu'a son habitude. Alors il préféra se taire et penser très fort ce qu'il avait à dire

Je peux aller la voir maintenant ?

« D'accord Magnus, tu peux y aller » Lui répondit simplement Anthéa qui avait lu dans son ésprit.

Dans le canapé d'en face une certaine stupeur pu se lire dans leurs yeux, alors que Magnus quittait la pièce. Balthazare le remarqua et répondit à la silencieuse question ..

« Anthéa est télépathe... Elle peut lire et déchifrée les pensée ainsi qu'en transmettre elle même »

Un silence gêner retomba dans la pièce

« Rassurez vous, je n'arrive pas à lire dans l'esprit des personne qui ne cherche pas à m'envoyer un message très précis... L'esprit humain et trop vaste et sinueux pour que j'y décrypte une information logique sans votre consantement... et sans vous causer des dommages »

Ils ne semblaient pas rassurez.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit de l'autre coté du couloir. Un des sorcier qui nous avez accompagnier ici, particulièrement vieux et laid avec un oeil de verre plus qu'étrange, entra dans la pièce .

« Monsieur Balthazar? »

Balthazar se leva « Oui ? »

« M Kramer vous solicite. Il vous demande de ramener le corps du jeune garçon dans votre domaine, je vous y acompagnerai pour plus de sécurité »

« Très... très bien » Baltahzar le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui en jettant une dernière pensée à Anthéa.

Soit forte

Mais dés qu'il eut fermer la porte, elle craqua. Un corps, Notus n'était à présent plus qu'un corps vide... Il n'avait même pas vingt ans, et il ne les aura jamais. Elle réalisait tout a coup qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, elle ne pourrait plus le toucher, elle ne sentirait plus jamais le vent... son vent, ses brises,et ses tempêtes.

Des larmes furtives coulèrent sur ses joues.

L'homme au cheveux noir ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'empêcha de continuer.

« ça va. Je vous assure, ça va »

Un grand feu brulait dans la cheminée, malgrès ça, Anthéa était gelée.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Un très viel homme avec de long cheveux, et une longue barbe blanche entra dans la pièce suivit de Reinhardt. Les 3 sorciers se levèrent.

« Sirius, Rémus, asséyez vous... Bill, pourrais tu allez nous faire un peu de thé s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr professeur » Il se dirigeat vers la cuisine avec entrain.

Reinhardt n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir, Anthéa se jetta dans ses bras et sanglottant.

« Papa! »

Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, la laissant le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait . Puis il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« S'il te plaît Anthéa, tu auras le temps de craquer après, mais maintenant sois forte... »

Sans un autre mot, et sans un regard à sa fille, il alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Anthéa le rejoint encore plus abatu par la froideur dont faisait preuve son père qu'auparavent.

_°°°_

Madame Pomfresh avait quitté les lieux, la vie de Lilo n'était pas en danger et ses compétences s'arrêtaient aux soins des blessure physique, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de rester . Elle avait laisser Magnus la veiller. Le jeune homme s'était assie dans une chaise et avait posé sa main sur la celle de la jeune fille, et attendait patiement le réveil de son amie. Un frison lui parcouru le dos.

Il se pencha vers son oreille:

« Lilo ma douce, il gêle ici, tu va tomber vraiment malade, je vais te rechauffer »

Il s'écarta de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit en direction des quelques braises qui brulait encore dans le poële . Aussitôt les misnuscule braise redevinrent de majesteuse flammes rousses... trop majeustueuses . Magnus se raviva, les flammes prirent un ampleur plus raisonnable, brulant cette fois uniquement le bois du poële. La tapisserie et le parquet était quelques peu carbonisé, ils avaient froler la catastrophe, mais au moins l'atmosphère s'était réchauffer.

Il allais se rassoir quant la porte s'ouvrit sur Rémus, qui balbutia vaguement :

« Que c'est il passé, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange, et ... »

Il se tourna vers le poële et s'exclama :

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est il arrivé ? »

« Oups ! J'ai mal ...gérer, mais maintenant j'ai la situation en main... ne vous en faites pas » Lui répondit Magnus tout simplement.

« Je... je l'éspère bien »

Magnus rapprocha une autre chaise du lit à l'attention de Rémus, et se rassit à sa place.

« Je vous remercie jeune homme » (Rémus est très poli, c'est normal c'est un anglais) Il prit place à ses côtés.

« Toujours pas de changement ? »

« Non, elle semble domir, mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas, il sourit , même quant elle dort elle a la bougeotte, et là elle et si calme si ... inerte... »

Rémus le coupa « Elle est en état de choc, elle ne réveillera, c'est une certitude »

« Pas comme Notus... » Il cacha a nouveau son visage enetre ses mains.

« Je suis infiniment désolé pour votre ami »

Un ange passa dans la pièce (un silence quoi ! )

« Est ce que... enfin.. vous avez vu ce qui c'est passer qui a fait ça ? » hasarda Magnus

« Non, j'était au ministère avec les aurors, nous nous sommes s'éparé, je suis monté à l'étage,et puis ce cris... »

« Oui, j'ai entendu... j'était en bas à ce moment avec... ses hommes »

« J'ai courru, je suis entré dans la pièce, tout était sans dessus dessous, et je les ai vu, un jeune hommes étendu au sol et une cette jeune fille... »

« Lilo »

« Lilo était pencher sur lui sanglotant, je me suis approcher, et je suis arriver juste à temps pour la rattraper lors ce qu'elle s'est évanouie... Je n'ai vu personne d'autre »

Magnus lui répondit par un silence.

°°°

Elle était allonger sur le lit, immobile. La pièce s'était réchauffé, mais ça lui était égale, elle avait perdu les sensations depuis longtemps. Elle ne sentais plus son corps, comme si on l'avait détaché d'elle même, et c'était réelement agréable. Le Néant était son nouvel Eden.

Soudain : un son. Ce fut d'abord un désordre de syllabes, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau l'analyse pour donner : Notus. Elle se souvenait de Notus, son meilleur ami, ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux d'un blond doré, ses brises et ses tempêtes... Elle se sentait bien en ressassant ses souvenirs même si son esprit resistait à lui les livré.

Et puis ce fut la douleur qui l'envahis, une douleur aiguë qui embrasait entièrement son être. Elle repris conscience de son corps engourdis et du Néant qui l'englobait , a présent elle ne sentait plus bien du tout. Pendant une micro seconde, une image lui vint a l'esprit, elle voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, .

Elle sentit la chaleur humide et une odeur de terre noire, et discerna à travers l'obscuriter des lieux une faune fantasmagorique, puis soudain, le feu ravagea cette nature utopique.Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour se débattre et sortir de cet étrange vision, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement. La première chose qui sortit de son être fut un cris.

Son front était trempé de sueur froide, sa respiration saccadée, elle était désorientée, paniquée. Des mains lui agripèrent les bras. Elle sursauta ...

Magnus lui avait poser son autre main sur son visage, et Rémus s'était contanter de l'agripper en restant assez loins d'elle pour qu'elle ne s'effraye pas.

« Lilo ? Tu va bien Lilo ? »

Sa respiration était toujours saccader, et elle entendait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles. Elle lui fallu un certain temps pour se calmer. Elle reprit enfin ses esprits.

« Où...suis je ? »

« Tout va bien nous sommes chez des ... alliers » Magnus avait cracher se dernier mot. Il lui expliqua vaguement où ils se trouvaient. « Lui c'est Rémus » continua t'il en désignant le sorcier.

Lilo regarda l'homme qui se tennait à côté du lit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses magnifique yeux doré, elle eu une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Elle balbutia vaguement un « salut » quant Magnus lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Tu te souviens de se qui c'est passer ? »

Il y eu un long silence . Ses souvenir devenaient de plus en plus clair au fûr et à mesure qu'elle parlait

« Euh... je me souviens de la cave de l'HESTIA, du discours de Reinhardt... je me souviens qu'on a pris un portoloin et que nous nous sommes séparer dans le ministère » à ce moment là des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues, elle ravala sa salive, et continua d'une voix tremblante « N...Nnnotus et moi on est monté à l'étage, on est partie chacun de notre coté... Les hommes en noirs ...je... je les ai ... tué... »

Devant le désaroi de la jeune fille, Rémus s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit de sa voix calme :

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix, ils vous aurait tué... »

Elle pleurait toujours. Entre ses sanglots elle continua son récit .

« Après je suis aller voir Notus... J'ai poussé la porte... Notus était là... il était si ... pâle et fatigué... L'homme en noir à pointé sa baguette vers lui... et ... et ... » Sa voie se faisait de plus en plus incertaine et aiguë. Elle lacha enfin sa question. « Où est Notus ? »

Magnus baissa les yeux : « Je suis désolé »

Lilo secoua la tête, l'agrippa par le col, sa vois avait reprit de la force, et sa question se fit plus aggréssive.

« Où . et . Notus ? »

Les yeux de Magnus commencèrent à briller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement impuissant. Rémus vient à son secour. Il se baissa et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Lilo. Je suis désolé, Notus n'a pas survécu »

Le corps de Lilo fut parcouru d'un frisson. « Non, c'est impossible ».

Magnus la serra dans ses bras puissants. Des larmes discrète tombèrent de ses yeux. « Je suis désolée Lilo, je suis tellement désolé »

Lilo se blotti entre ses bras secouer par des sanglots compulssif.

Rémus se sentit de trop il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir il leur murmura :

« Je descend , dés que vous vous sentirai mieux, rejoingnez moi, les autres vous attendent en bas. Ils seront soulager de savoir que la demoiselles va bien »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

°°°

Dans le salon se tennait une réunion de la plus haute importance. Reinhardt avait exposer l'existence des invoqueurs et de l'HESTIA à un groupe restrain de sorcier ébéter. Albus Dumbeldor y avait assiter en compagnie d'un autre homme grand avec des cheveux, des yeux et des vêtements noirs : Severus Rogue. Reinhardt avait exposer les faits. Il avait analyser la bataille. Il avait proposer une alliance. Et avait regretter la mort d'un des siens. Le tout avec la sensibilité et la sincérité d'un homme d'affaire.

Ça fesait 1h que Rémus les avait rejoins. Ils avaient tous écouter en silence le long discours de Reinhardt. Mais tous et particulièrement Anthéa n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il y a quelque heure, le corps d'un jeune garçon gisait encore dans cette maison, et ça les avait tous boulverser. Seul Rogue, Dumbledor et Reinhardt affichaient un visage sérieux qui ne laissait pas filtrer les émotions. Le reste de l'assembler avait une mine décrépie.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les invoqueurs on besoin d'une protection magique plus importante. Nous ne sommes que 3 sorciers en mesure de les protéger, et les barrières magique autours de l'HESTIA ont été dresser par Flamel, ce n'est pas suffisant. Et ne nous voilons pas la face, Anselm reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Parallèlement vous êtes en difficulter vous aussi. L'ordre n'est pas reconnue par tout les sorciers, et le retour du Lord Noir est

fortement contesté » Déclarar Reinhardt

« C'est vrai que l'ordre est en difficulté, mais vos gens sont des enfants... De plus ce ne sont pas des sorciers, certes ils possèdent des pouvoir puissants, ils ne les contôle pas encore et comme vous l'avez souligner auparavant, il n'ont pas encore dévelloper toute leurs capacité. Comme la mort tragique de ce jeune homme le démontre, il ne sont pas encore prés, je refuse de leur faire prendre des risques » s'insurgea Sirius .

« La mort de ce jeune homme est un prix à payer pour l'élimination de vos ennemi , très peu de Mangemorts ont survécu lors de cette bataille. Je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu arriver à ce résultat sans l'aide de mes invoqueurs. Je les ai entrainer au combat, il savent parfaitement ce qu'il risque... De plus, leurs vie risque d'être brève si Anselm reviens et s'il ne sont pas prêt. Les Mangemorts sont un exellent entraînement »

Anthéa été choquer par les parole qu'avait prononcer son père. Elles étaient tellement dépourvu de sentiment et de respect envers la mémoir de Notus. Ils parlait des invoqueurs comme de la chair à canon.

Lilo était rester silencieuse, les yeux ecarquier dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, elle venait de descendre en compagnie de Magnus. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle était encore pâle, ses cheuveux était emmélé et coller à son front par la sueur. Elle portait pour seul vêtement un Grand Tshirt blanc qui lui arriver au dessus des genou. Elle avait tout entendu, elle avait bu chacunes des paroles de Reinhardt. Elle serrais les poing très fort, et ses yeux exprimait une colère sans limite.

Elle entra dans la pièce tandis que Magnus était rester à l'extérieur. Elle se mis à décrire des cercles autours de Reinhardt, comme un loup autours de sa proie. Elle commença à parler d'une voix faible , étouffé par la colère.

« Ce jeune homme, c'était Notus, mon meilleur ami, et il est mort. Je t'INTERDIT de parler de lui comme ça... »

Elle le foudroyait littéralement du regard. Reinhardt n'avait pas bouger.

« Lilo tu n'a aucune raison d'être en colère, lui répondit il, on n... »

« Non, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait...Aucun d'entre nous ne le savait... on avait confiance en vous. Quant vous nous avez demander de rejoindre l'Hestia, vous nous avez dit qu'il était neccessaire de nous apprendre à nous défendre contre Anselm... En fait vous n'en avez rien à fouttre d'Anselm, vous nous entrainer pour faire le sale boulot des sorciers... »

« Lilo, je t'interdit de dire des choses aussi incensé... »

« Au nom de quoi vous permettez vous de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni mon tuteur, ni mon professeur... »

« Je suis ton directeur, c'est moi qui ai créer et qui dirige ton école et au nom de ça, tu me doit le respect »

« Mon école, une école de quoi , au fait ? d'invoqueur ?Laissez moi rire, à part les élèves, il n'y a pas d'invoqueur dans cette écoles. Les professuers sont des sorciers, ils sont aussi ignorant que nous en ce qui concerne les Adages et les dons qui en découle, et vous voulez nous faire croire qu'il nous enseigne l'art d'invoquer? Nous seul savons ce que ça fait d'être lier à un être magique, la douleur quant on la libère, la difficulté de la contrôler, l'infinie bien être quant elle entre en communion avec vous... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui nous arrive. »

« Lilo, ne remet pas en cause les capacité de tes professeurs... »

Elle ne pris pas compte de sa remarque et continua sur sa lancer, l'expression de ses yeux avait changer « Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Les véritables professeursce sont nos Adages, à chaque fois que nous les invoquons,elles nous font partager le poid de leur passé et de leurs expérience, c'est ELLES qui se charge de tout nous apprendre... »

L'assemblé gardait le silence, ils se sentait tous gêner et ne savait pas comment arrêter cette joute verbale

Anthéa se décida a intervenir « Lilo, c'est faux le professeur Baltha... »

« Oh ! excusez moi. C'est vrai Balthazar est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. LUI etait avec nous durant la bataille, Lui a risquer sa vie à nos coté comme un frère , Lui se soucie vraiment de notre bien être... »

Reinhardt était toujours immobile, calme, comme si les mots prononcé ne l'ateignaient pas .

« Que veux tu dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire, que pendant que Notus rendait sont dernier soupir pour VOTRE cause, vous, vous étiez en sécurité dans l'Hestia... N'avez vous donc pas de baguette, ou êtres vous un si piètre sorciers ? »

Reinhardt ravala sa salive, il allait protester, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

Elle se planta enfin devant lui et planta son regard dans le sien. La colère avait donner un éclat plus rouge à ses yeux, et un ton plus bas à sa voix.

« Vous êtes fou, Reinhardt ! Votre seul amour est mort,..., vous entender Sofia est morte, la seule chose qui vous interesse maintenant dans ce bas monde c'est votre putain de vengeance! Que ce soit contre Anselm, mais aussi contre les sorciers... vous voulez prouvez à tous cette joyeuse communauté magique que vous n'êtes pas un paria, qui s'est exclu soit disant pour « la bonne cause ». Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes, la seul raison qui vous à pousser à nous sauver, c'est l'espoir de trouver en nous un fangement de votre femme, et de purger votre douleur a l'écart des autres. Vous vous êtes exilés dans la forêt blanche, et vous nous avez exilés avec vous ! Elle rit légerement. Ça fait 15 ans que vous vivait dans votre enfer de douleur, avec le fantôme de Sofia. C'est malsain, mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est que vous nous entraînez dans votre chute. «

Reinhardt serra les poings, à présent il avait perdu son regard calme pour remplir ses yeux de haine. Et puis soudain un coup partit. La main de l'homme frappa la joue de la jeune fille, qui ne broncha même pas. Elle avait à présent une marque rouge sur le visage, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. L'assembler n'avait pas réagit.

« La vérité vous fait donc tant de mal ? Est ce le seule chose qui vous fasses redevenir humain. Regarder vous, même en apprennant la morts de Notus vous n'avez pas verser une larme. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas hésiter une seconde à nous envoyer là bas. N'est ce pas ? Vous vous server de nous pour venger votre femme et pour retrouver votre place et votre crédibilité dans le monde des sorciers. Nous ne sommes rien pour vous, justes d'obeissants pantins. »

Reinhardt dit tout bas, afin de contenir la colère :

« Je vous ai sauvez la vie »

« Exact est maintenant vous vous prennez pour notre Dieux. Vous vous donner droit de vie et de mort sur chacun d'entre nous, vous contrôler notre destin. Vous avez choisit exactement le bon moment pour nous devoiler aux sorciers, celui qui fera de vous un sauveur ! 15 ans, vous nous avez enfermée pendant 15, en attendant ce moment. Mais ça, ça vous est completement égal... VOUS ETES UN MEURTRIER ».

Ses derniers mots firent vibrer les murs. Elle se jetta soudainement sr lui , les paumes en avant, prêtes à lui jetter un éclair magique, quant des étincelles rougâtre la percutèrent et la jettèrent 5 m plus loin »

L'homme en noir avec les cheuveux gras tenait encore sa baguette à la main quant elle percuta le sol. L'espace de quelque instant, on n'entendi que la respiration difficile de Lilo. Puis Reinhardt, qui avait repris son calme habituel se pencha sur le jeune fille.

« Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas une chose : Je suis votre seule chance de survit. En dehors de l'Hestia Anselm vous tuera tous, les uns après les autres. Il se redressa et se tourna vers les sorciers présent. Sue ce, je vous pris de m'excuser, mais je doit de toute urgence retourner à l'Hestia afin de briefer les professeurs. »

Il s'inclina pour les saluer et sortit de salon en claquant la porte.

Aussitôt Magnus et Anthéa se jettèrent sur Lilo :

« Dit moi, ça va ? »

« Tu as mal ? »

Elle se releva légèrement et s'assied sur le sol en tailleur.

« ça va, ça va ... »

Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui avait toujours ça baguette en mains.

« Mais ça va pas la tête, vous êtes malade !!! »

« Je devait protéger cet homme, vous l'auriez éléctrocuter sans mon intervention »

« C'est faux, il aurais ressentit une tension très douloureuse dans tout son corps, c'est tout, je ne suis pas une meurtière...je ne lui ressemble pas »

Dumbledor pris la parole :

« Que d'émotions pour cette journée jeunes gens... et que de tristesse. Je crois Madmoiselle Lilo que vous devriez vous recoucher, vous êtes surement fatiguée et nous vous affrons l'hospitalité, demain vous aurais tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qui c'est passer et à vos paroles. »

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif ni d'autoritaire dans la voix du vieil homme, pourtant il ne vint même pas à l'idée à Lilo de protester ou de désobeir. Elle se releva avec l'aide d'Anthéa et s'inclina pour saluer l'assistance, et sortit de la pièce soutenu par Anthéa. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Elle vennez de le voir pour la première fois, mais elle avait une confiance infinie en lui. Il était sage et il leurs voulait du bien.Elle en était certaine.

Le reste de L'assemblée était toujours sous le choc . Ce fut Rémus qui pris la parole en premier.

« Je crois que nous avons assister à un réglement de compte en famille... La douleurs fait souvent dire des choses qu'on est loin de penser... Je crois que nous ne devons pas nous en meler »

Les autres firent un vague signe de la tête pour montrer leur aprobations.

« C'est faux »

« Pardon ? »

«Magnus se leva : « C'est faux ... Elle pensait chaque mots qu'elle a prononcer... et elle n'est pas la seule, beaucoup d'entre nous le pense. C'est juste elle qui a osé le dire en face à face avec Reinhardt... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on vi... »

Il prit la porte, laissant ses interlocuteur plus que perplexe.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

****

****

**Reviewez sivoplè ! Sivoplè Reviewez !**

****

****


	10. Les petites Annonces

****

**LES PETITES ANNONCES DE ONE WINGED ANGEL**

****

****

°°° Recherche pro' de l'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux et qui accepterai de faire le (grand) ménage dans mes chapitres.  
Petite Nature s'abstenir.  
PS : Si vous vous sentez également l'âme d'un critique littéraire, j'en serai également ravie.  
(inutile d'essayer de comparer mes œuvres à celles de Rowling, mon but n'est pas de l'immiter)  
  
°°° Recherche Motivation pour futur chapitres .  
Si vous savez lire et écrire, laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît Ça motive toujours l'auteur.  
Merci.  
  
°°° Recherche Fictions intelligentes ou complètement délirantes.  
A bas Mary Sue et autres clichés de fan fiction.  
(Vennez faire votre pub)  
P.S : Je rechigne à lire les slash et les suite de la série Harry Potter que je réserve à Rowling.  
  
°°° Auteur décalée en phase parano-hysterico-dépressif ( je plaisante )  
Recherche Lecteurs.

  
**LES REMERCIEMENTS**

Trop souvent oublier ces derniers temps, j'essaye de me rattraper dans cet interlude. Pardonnez moi sivoplè vous qui m'avait laisser des reviews  
  
Merci à **Camille** : Hé, oui, je fantasme sur les anglais très poli (Rémus). Merci pour ces commentaires, ça m'a booster pour la suite, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et vive la BBBIC (même si c'est un peu vide pendant ces vacances). Bisous  
  
Merci à Polichinelle et **Hortence** : Lol, contente de sucité tant d'émotion. En faites, Reinhardt devait s'orthographier Reinhart (" Réïnarte " en phonétique), mais je me suis facher avec mon correcteur d'orthographe qui me le " décorrige " immédiatement... Saleté.  
En faites, Lui, c'est pas un vrai méchant, tout juste un taré manipulateur. Le vrai méchant reste à venir.  
Merci pour avoir préciser l'origine de nom Pendragon (symbole à Avalon qui représentait une grande puissance et qui avait rapport avec Excalibur ) . Moi aussi ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu ce bouquin.  
  
Merci à **U.$.Hermy** : Non, je ne vous avait pas oublié, je faisait juste une flemmite aigüe. Même si Sirius est vivant ... pour l'instant , je ne l'ai pas resussiter (c'est pas jésus et il n'échappera pas à son destin... L'Adage de Notus est partie vers d'autres cieux, comme ce dernier ne l'a ceder à personne avant sa fin, elle retourne se dissimuler quelque part dans le monde en attendant la venue d'un nouvel invoqueur. Et non, il est hors de question que je la donne à Harry déjà ce n'est pas un invoqueur et en plus je rechigne à écrire des fan fiction dont il est le héros, je ne fais qu'utiliser le monde crée par J.K.Rowling.  
  
Merci à **dreyd** :  
C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ta fan fiction : Le journal d'une moldue.  
Les relations entre les sorciers et les invoqueurs, sont très complexes, à cause du poid de l'histoire (une certaine culpabilité de la part des sorciers) et même si les invoqueurs les ont aider à vaincre des mangemorts, c'était en quelque sorte une " erreur ", ils ont été poussé par Reinhart,ce ne sont pas LEURS ennemis.  
La confrontation entre Lilo et Reinhart, est neccessaire car les invoqueurs se cherche, ils n'ont pas de modèle à suivre, vu qu'il sont les derniers de leurs race. Reinhart c'est imposer en modèle (en père et maître), mais d'une part c'est un sorcier et de l'autre, il les utilise, il est normal qu'en devenant adultes, certains refuse cette autorité.  
Bisous.  
  
Merci **Tinkerbell7** :  
Désolée, mais la mort de Notus est un passage obliger, sinon Lilo n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter et de se libérée de Reinhart.  
  
Merci à **Angelene Hysteria** :  
Arrête tu me fait rougir. Les 2 ou 3 font office d'historique, pour mettre l'histoire en place et crée le monde dans lequel vont évoluer les personnage principaux. Pour le rste des questions...faut lire la suite. Bisous et vive la BBBIC.  
  
Merci à **David** :  
Le liens avec harry Potter est très faible, je n'ai pas envie d'empieter sur les aventure de Rowling, je ne fait qu'effeuré Harry Potter, il ne fera que passer dans cette fic', il a sa propre histoire.  
  
Merci à **Mimi Geignarde** :  
Lol, encore une anti-fan de Mary Sue ! J'approuve.  
  
Merci à **Sleepy Angel - Lucile** :  
Maintenant t'as compris pourquoi c'était un passage déprimant ? ? ?  
Houlala que je suis sadique . Lol Merci pour LA review (c'est trop bien, Lol !)  
  
Et Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu . 


	11. L'Exile

°°° Chroniques des Invoqueurs °°°

Livre II : La Rennaissance

Chapitre 6 : L'exil

Lilo et Magnus s'étaient endormi directement après s'être allonger dans leurs lit, l'épuisement ayant finalement raison de la douleur. Le 12 square Grimaud n'offrait pas un grand conford, mais c'était amplemant suffisant pour finir la nuit. Anthéa, avait attendu qu'ils s'endorment avant de redescendre, elle voulait être sûre que tout irait bien pour eux à présent. Elle savait que tout allais changer à présent, trop de choses c'était passé durant cette nuit, la bataille contre ces sorciers dont ils ignoraient tous et la mort de Notus qui allait rester graver dans leurs mémoire jusqu'à la fin de leurs vie. Cette nuit, ils avaient été à la fois boureaux et victimes, ils avaient fait coulé le sang et leurs sang avait coulé, tels était le prix à payer.

En descendant l'escalier, elle jetta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit était clair et sans nuages, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat merveilleux et la lune argenté formé un croissant haut dans le ciel ; C'était pourtant une nuit magnifique.

Elle repensa à Reinhardt, et a sa dispute avec Lilo. Elle le considèrait comme sa seule et unique famille, lui, son père, son sauveur… son maître. Il avait été si bon avec elle durant toutes ces années… elle n'avait rien vu venir aveuglée par son amour pour lui, et elle était surement la seule. Il les avait utilisés depuis le debut, il les avait élevé pour devenir son armée personnel, et elle avait été son lieutenant. Elle avait causionné ses actes, elle avait pris la tête des invoqueurs en son nom et elle les avait conduit à leur fin. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, pourtant elle était incapable d'en vouloir également à Reinhardt. ça lui était égale qu'il l'utilise comme un pantin pour arriver à son but, tant qu'il restait un père pour elle, mais elle refusait à présent qu'il fasse de même à ses frères, les invoqueurs, eux aussi était une famille pour elle, et elle refusait de les trahir encore. Anthéa était désemparée, tirailler entre ses 2 familles. Il lui fallait faire un choix, c'était inévitable.

Elle entra dans le salon s'éforcant de sourire (et reveillant au passage Bill qui s'était endormi dans le fauteil). Le professeur Dumbledore c'était retirée pour réfléchir aux évenements, mais il leur avait laisser son sous-fifre l'homme aux cheveux gras : Séverus Rogue, qui se tennait les bras croisés, droit comme un " i " près du sofa.

" Ils se sont endormi… vous devriez en faire de même, la nuit à été longue"

" Je vous remercie, mais nous préférons qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un d'éveiller dans la maison, dit le propriétaire des lieux. Mais Bill, tu peux allez te recoucher tu semble épuisé, nous sommes assez nombreux. "

Sirius Black était homme grand et mince, il devait avoir la quarantaine, mais les trait de son visage lui donnait un air presque enfantin, par ailleurs, il n'avait pas de fils gris dans la longue masse sombre de ses cheuveux, seule la profondeur ses yeux trahissait son âge. Il avait une bosse sur le nez, et des sourcils brouseilleux qui durcissait son visage, le rendant plus masculin. Sirius Black était vraiment un bel homme.

Le jeune homme roux sursauta, visiblement a nouveau tiré de son sommeil : " Oui, je crois que je vais y aller… Je suis rentré de mission il y a pas longtemps et je ne tiens plus debout " Il se leva, les salua et sortit de la pièce.

" HAHaha, Le pauvre, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dormir une heure, mais il était trop fier et orgeuilleux pour demander à se reposer HAHaha " Son rire ressemblait à un aboiement rauque.

"Vous sauvez les apparences en quelque sorte… C'est très aimable de votre part " lança Anthéa.

" Merci Mad'moiselle… Et vous, vous tennez le coup, vous revenez également d'une mission et v… "

" La télépathie ne necésite pas réelement d'énergie… physique du moins, et euh ! je me sens en forme ne vous inquiété pas pour ça "

" Tout à fait fascinant je doit l'avouer, et votre chef dit que vous n'êtes pas encore à l'apogée de vos pouvoir… Vous êtes des alliers de choix, quoi que bien fragile pour le moment "

Severus Rogue parlait d'une voix douce, mais grave. Seul lui importait ses intérêt,les intérêt des jeunes invoqueurs lui était égal.

" Tais toi un peu Servilio, Dumbledore n'a pas encore pris de décision "

" Ne m'appel plus Servilio,Blake "

" Je t'appel com.. "

"Ignorez les tous les deux, ce sont de vrai gamins . Comment vont les autres ? "

C'était L'homme qui avait sauvez Lilo, qui coupa court à la dispute des sorciers. Il était petit et musculeux, ses cheveux étaient gris, pas un gris dû à l'âge, un gris plus doux celui du ciel pluvieux d'octobre . Mais ce qui avait de plus impréssionnant dans le physique de cet homme, c'était ses yeux, ils étaient doré, d'une couleur plus clair près de la pupille et cerné d'un cercle noir, tout simplement splendide.

" Ils sont fatigué… Ils se repose en ce moment "

" Tant mieux… Qu'est ce que … enfin… Après cet histoire, que comptez vous faire ? "

" Lilo et les autres invoqueurs vont surement retourner à l'HESTIA et se plier à la decision de Reinhardt et Dumbledore… ou peut être pas… qui sais ? L'avenir est incertain "

" Et vous… "

" Moi c'est différent…je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne sera plus comment avant… Oui, je ne serais plus comme avant, je ne suivrais plus aveuglement mon père et je ne dirigerais plus mes frères "

" Je vois, … , j'ai une proposition à vous faire … " dit il avec un doux sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres.

°°°

Il était plus de midi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel clair, bien que dehors le froid règnait en maître. Lilo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sur la table de chevet, le vieux reveil en métal indiquait 13H17, Lilo sursauta et se jetta hors du lit. Elle tourna la tête , le lit de Magnus était vide, il devait déjà être descendu. Elle s'habilla à la va vite, elle ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses chaussures, elle attacha négligeament ses boucles brunes puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, elle courru dans le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier quant des cris stridents lui brissèrent les tympans.

" Traître à son sang, immonde vermine, fils indigne comment ose tu souiller la maison de tes ancêtre, et toi, sang impure, les moldus valent mieux que toi, tu profane des magies oubliés bien trop puissante pour ton être misérables ... " Les cris venais d'un portrait représentant une vieille femme.

" Tais toi vieil sorcière, ou je te jure que je lui fais un enfant…Imagine un peu, la très nobles et pure famille des Black ayant pour seul héritier un sang mélé des plus impure ! ! ! " Le portrait se tû aussitôt . " Bonjour, Rejoins nous dans la cuisine, nous sommes en train de déjeuner "

Lilo suivit Sirius de prêt.

" Ils ont eu une réunion ce matin, Dumbledor et Kramer, apparement ils se sont mis d'accord, ils viendrons surement nous faire part de leurs décision cette après midi, mais maintenant, il est l'heure de manger" Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur une longue table. Anthéa et Magnus y étaient assis et lui firent un signe de la main.

" Boujour ! Alors, enfin reveillée, ça va mieux ? vas y, vas y , prend place, il y a une chaise libre à coté de Bill, alors aujourd'hui c'est gratin de courgette et de tomates, ça te va ? au dessert j'ai fait des bananes flambés, tu aime ça non ? "

" Hahaha, Molly, arrête tu va lui faire peur " dit Sirius

Pour toute réponse, elle lui jetta un regard mauvais. La femme était petite et rondelette, ses cheveux était aussi roux que Bill, elle avait un visage bienveillant et elle portait un tablier à rayure.Lilo s'assied, Bill lui fit la conversation le plus poliement possible, lui parlant de la pluie, du beau temps, de sa santé, etc… c'était très agréable. Autour de la table siegeaient des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hier dans la nuit. Il y avait la femme rondelette, Molly, Il y avait aussi 4 enfants asied en bout de table à leurs couleur de cheuveux, il s'agissait des enfants de Molly. Les jumeaux s'amusaient avec leurs nourriture sans prêter attention aux invoqueurs, tandis que la toute jeune fille et le jeune homme levai de tant en temps les yeux de leurs assiettes pour jetter des coup d'œils rapides aux nouveaux venus. A l'autre bout de la table, Sirius dînait en face de Rémus et Anthéa en face de Magnus. De l'extérieur, cette scène ressemblait à un déjeuner familiale.

A la fin du repas, les enfants montèrent dans leur chambre sans prononcer un mots, s'éfforcant de ne pas jetter de regard inquiet vers Lilo, Magnus ou Anthéa. Molly les rejoint après avoir jetter un sort de sa baguette aux couvert et plats sales, les rendant, de ce fait, propre et brillant. Sirius et Remus avait convier les invoqueurs dans le salon.

" Le repas était il a votre goût ? " Commença poliement Rémus.

" Oui,nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité." Dit Anthéa en prennant place.

Sirius se leva affin d'atirer l'attention de tous : " comme je vous l'ai dit, nos dirigeants respectifs ont eu une réunion très tôt ce matin, au sujet de … d'une alliance possible "

Une alliance … à ces mots, Magnus et Lilo frémirent. Si une alliance été conclu, ça voulait dire qu'ils retournerai se battre pour les sorciers…et peut être mourir pour eux. Ils se refusait à cette idée. Rémus sembla ressentir leur malaise.

" Oh ! ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Dumbledor a effectivement conclu une alliance avec Kramer, lui assurant votre protection contre Anselm, mais il a refuser de vous renvoyez combattre… "

Lilo et Magnus expirèrent de soulagement.

" … du moins pas pour le moment et pas sans votre consentement " Continua Sirius " Dumbledore veut vous préparer et vous donner le choix de nous aider ou pas "

Rémus se leva à son tour : " Il a décider de vous envoyer un de nos auror, Maugrey Alastor, il vous donnera cours à l'Hestia, c'est quelqu'un de très compétent, vous verrez " Il marqua une pause, son air se fit plus sinistre " Il m'a aussi charger de vous informer que les funereil de votre ami auront lieu ce soir dans la forêt Blanche, je vous y accompagnerais "

Rémus vennait de rouvrir une blessure encore fraîche, mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Sirius pris les chose en main et changea de sujet : " A présent, je demanderai de nous laisser seul avec Lilo, une decision à été prise à son sujet "

Tous parrure étonné, mais Magnus et Anthéa ne protestèrent pas, il sortirent de la pièce laissant Lilo seule face aux 2 sorciers. Lilo était à la fois anxieuse et impatiente, elle avait plonger son regard inquiet dans les yeux doré de Rémus, cet homme avait le don de la rassuré rien qu'avec son regard calme. C'est lui qui prit la parole :

" Vous savez, Reinhart Kramer n'a pas très bien pris ce que vous lui avait dit, lors de … l'incident d'Hier soir… "

" Pfff, tu m'étonne… … … tout ça, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'était la vérité "

" Je vous crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fait part au professeur Dumbledor de son intention de vous renvoyer du clan des invoqueurs et de l'Hestia car vous troubler l'ordre et la cohésion du groupe"

Cela lui fit d'abord un choc. Lilo sentait son cœur s'arrêter et sa respiration se coupé. Elle ne pouvait pas être séparé à tout jamais de ses frères, et surtout pas par Reinhart. Elle repris son calme avant que des mots sortent de sa bouche : " Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, ce vieux fou, il peut me bannir de l'Hestia, je n'en serai pas moins un invoqueurs, qu'il le veuille ou non, et les enfants de l'Hestia resterons mes frères. Il ne pourra pas me l'enlevé "

" Vous avez raisons, mais Dumbledor à trouver une autre alternative. Vous nous avez dit que l'enseignement que vous resevez à l'Hestia vous est inutile "

" C'est bien ça "

" Et bien, Le professeur Dumbledor, vous propose une place dans son école, à Poudlard, pas définitivement, mais le temps, que les choses se calme entre vous et Kramer "

" Je vois, c'est gentil de sa part, mais je ne suis pas une sorcière, je sais pas utiliser de baguette, ni magner votre magie "

" Nous le savons, bien, vous suivrai l'enseignement théorique uniquement , lors de l'enseignement technique, vous pourrais vous entraîner au maniement des Adages. Je pense qu'il n'est pas neccesaire de vous dire que votre " statut " d'invoqueur restera secret. Pour les élèves de l'école vous serait Lilo Redfield, une cracmol de 17 ans qui commence à dévelloper quelques pouvoirs. "

" Et mes amis ? "

" Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je pense que Kramer vous donnera l'autorisation de rentrer au moins le Week end à l'Hestia "

Mieux valait entendre ça que d'être sourd. Elle, l'invoqueurs en herbes, allait se faire exiler de sa mère patrie ( ou plutôt de la prison doré qu'était l'Hestia), pour se faire jetter en pature aux sorciers. Inconsevable ! ! ! Mais avait elle réelement le choix ? Reinhart ne la laisserai pas revenir à l'Hestia de sitôt, soit elle " pactisait avec l'ennemie, soit elle se retrouvé a la rue, abandonner de tous.

" Evidement, nous ne vous obligons à rien, c'est votre décision "

" Et Poudlard est un endroi magnifique, je suis sûr que vous allais adoré. C'est magique ! Et je pense que ça vous fera du bien de sortir de votre " enclos " pour voir du pays et des gens " Sirius avait prononcer ses mots avec tellement d'enthousiasme, qu'elle ne demandait qu'a le croire. " J'y ai passer les plus belles années de ma vie , n'est ce pas Rémus" Ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, rien qu'en evoquant le sujet.

" … Peut être que ça peu être une bonne expérience à près tout. Ça fait des siècles que je rêve de m'enfuire de l'Hestia… J'aurais préféré être avec mes amis, c'est évident… "

" Tu t'en fera plein là bas, il y a des tas de gens de ton âge "

" oui, mais ce sont des sorciers et … "

Rémus s'était approcher d'elle et venait de poser une main consiliante sur son épaule, il plongea sont regard dans le sien : " Il est temps d'oublier les vieilles rancoeurs, et de prendre un nouveau départ, vous ne penser pas ?"

" Vous avez raisons " Avec ce regard là, il aurais put lui demander de décrocher la lune, qu'elle aurait accepter sans hésiter. Elle se noyait totalement dans son regard, elle sentait la chaleur se dégager de la main qu'il avait elle et lui bruler la peau.

Sirius brisa ce moment : " Très bien. Nous informerons Dumbledore, que vous accepter son offre, il en sera ravi. Sur ce… Je crois qu'Anthéa et Magnus vous attendent à l'étage, vous devriez les rejoindre et leur expliquer ce qui va se passer "

" D'accord… Au fait… Merci de nous avoir héberger Monsieur Black"

" Oh Pitié ! Pas de Monsieur Black, ça c'est mon père. Moi c'est Sirius, et lui Rémus, ça suffira amplement "

Elle sourit " Très bien " Lilo sortit, laissant les 2 hommes seuls.

Sirius se servit un verre " Elle s'en sortira très bien, elle et forte, et elle a l'âme d'un chef "

Rémus s'assied aux cotés de son ami " Oui, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle va faire de grandes choses "

°°°

Lilo entra dans la chambre on l'attendait ses amis. Ils se jettèrent litéralement sur elle :

" Alors ? ? ? "

Elle leur expliqua rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

" C'est dingue ! Quel salaud Reinhart ! Bordel, il m'écoeur. Il peux pas nous séparer, il n'a pas le droit de t'éxiler comme ça "

" S'il te plaît Magnus. C'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose "

" Pas une mauvaise chose ? ! Il vont te larguer seul dans une école de Sorciers , et c'est pas une mauvaise chose "

" Ils sont pas si terribles les sorciers, regarde Dumbledor, Rémus, et Sirius, ils sont plutôt gentils avec nous. Ils s'inquiètent plus de notre dort que Reinhart… Et puis, c'est mieux que je parte un peu, le temps que le grand manitout se calme "

" Je comprend… "

" Fait pas cette tête Magnus ! Je rentrai peut être le week end, et puis, c'est pas définitif "

Anthéa qui avait garder le silence jusau' à maintenant, prit la parole : " Je suis vraiment désolée. Si vous saviez à quel point. Je sais pas ce qu'il prend à mon père… Je suis vraiment désolée "

" Anthéa, arrête, c'est pas de ta faute ! ! ! " Répondirent ils en cœurs

" Si, j'ai rien vu venir moi… "

Lilo compris ce qu'Anthéa resentait " C'est Reinhart qui nous a fait du mal, pas toi. Anthéa tu es un invoqueurs, tu es comme nous. Tu étais avec nous la nuit d'hier. Tu n'es pas responsable des erreur de ton père. Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre nous ou ton père. Il t'a élevé, et il restera une personne chère à tes yeux jusqu'à la fin , quoi qu'il te fasse et quoi qu'il nous fasse. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas nous trahir pour lui "

Anthéa sembla rassuré par les parole de la jeune fille. " J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire… " Magnus et Lilo lui prêtèrent toute leur attention " J'ai décidé que moi non plus je ne rentrerai pas à l'Hestia "

" QUOI ? "

" Je vais rester avec l'ordre du Phénix, je peux me rendre utile ici, à l'Hestia, je ne fait qu'éxécuter la volonté de mon père "

Ils furent très étonner.

" T'es folle ! " s'exlama Magnus

" Non, je ne veux plus rentrer à l'Hestia, et me cacher, et puis les sorciers… ce sont des gens bien, je veux les aider, ils nous aiderons en retour "

" Je comprend ça, il est temps que tu te sépare de ton père, et que tu fasse tes propres choix. Mais fait attention à toi, tu es un invoqueurs avec de grands pouvoirs, ta télépathie nous relis tous entre nous psychiquement, mais aussi physiquement, si jamais tu venais à tomber entre les mains des Mangemort, ils pourrais nous atteindre très facilement… et puis, je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre invoqueurs soit tuer "

Anthéa était soulager qu'ils ne la juge pas. Elle avait été leur chef, les quitté et les laisser à leurs sort n'avait pas été une décision facile. Mais elle était trop faible, elle se pliait trop facilement à la volonté de Reinhart, et cela au dépend de ses frères. Il fallait qu'elle les quitte…

Elle était si fière de Lilo, elle avait réussit là où elle avait échouer, tenir tête à leurs maître.

" Lilo, tu as beaucoup grandi, tu sais, mûri plutôt. Ecoute, je ne reviendrai pas à l'Hestia pendant… un bon bout de temps. Je sais qu'en règle générale, c'est l'ainé qui prend les commande du groupe, mais il va falloir faire une exéption. Lilo, je veux que tu guide nos frères et nos sœurs, ne laisse personne leurs faire du mal, soit sévère mais juste. Promet le moi "

Lilo parrus étonnée par la demande de son amie, mais si celà pouvais la rassurer : " Je te le promet ! "

" Félicitation ma Lilo, c'est toi notre meneur maintenant " Plaisanta Magnus.

" Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer, Rémus va bientôt nous rammener à l'Hestia. "

****

FIN

* * *

Je recherche toujours un correcteur courageux

Merci à David, US Hermi et lufynette pour les reviews ça m'aide énormement


End file.
